Sensing Sensibilities
by planetmarz
Summary: My take on a modern day adaptation of Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility. Unit 8B at Barton Park was everything Marianne thought it would be: small, secure and near the university. Together with her sister, Elinor, they now go through the motions of change and heartbreak.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: I was writing this long before I started "The Course" and though it stalled for awhile, I suddenly found myself continuing it. I'm not a big fan of Modern Day versions myself, but the ideas kept coming in. As I post the prologue and first chapter, take note that I'm already writing chapter eight. I realize that this might be longer than I originally intended it to be._

 **PROLOGUE:**

The cascade of black made it really difficult for me to spot my sisters. Everyone seemed to be wearing exactly the same thing, with hats covering their heads and talking the same hushed tone. I try to move as inconspicuous as possible, hoping not to draw attention. Alas, that was not to be. All of a sudden, I am cornered by a pair of ladies – women from Dad's Church group if I remember them correctly.

"Margaret, we're so sorry for your loss." Says the eldest one, the feather adorning her hat bouncing as she talks to me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Beecham." I say with a kind smile. What else is there to say on occasions such as this?

"Your father was such a good man." Adds the younger of the two, holding her cup of tea tightly.

"Thank you, Ms. Howell. I highly appreciate it." I reply.

The awkward silence that followed seemed insurmountable. Should I talk about the weather? Should I talk about the eulogy? What should I say?

"I would like…"

"There you are, Margaret!" exclaimed Marianne as she charged towards us.

"Marianne!" I replied, feeling relieved

"Excuse us, Mrs. Beecham and Ms. Howell. My mother has been looking for Margaret. She's badly needed." Apologizing to the group demurely and with a smile

"Oh, of course! You musn't keep your mother waiting, dear" said Ms. Howell, giving my shoulder a bit of a tap for good measure.

Gently, Marianne took my hand and led me away from everyone's prying eyes, their hushed whispers and solemn looks. We took the staircase and up to the play room where both my mother and my eldest sister, Elinor, were waiting for us.

"Finally! We thought of calling the search party already." Greeted Elinor as she made space between my mother and her for me to sit on the small wooden bench.

"Margaret here was cornered by Ms. Howell and Mrs. Beecham." Explained Marianne, sitting on the small wooden chair in front of our bench.

"I'm sure they all had some gracious things to say. After all, Papa did lobby for Mrs. Beecham to head their Church group." Elinor said while scratching her chin in thought.

"We have more important matters to discuss, my dears." Said Mama, grabbing our attention immediately.

"Should we really be discussing this now, Mama?" asked Elinor thoughtfully, draping her arm on my shoulders as if she wanted to protect me from something harmful.

"It's now or never, Elinor." Added Marianne, placing her hand on my knee as if to comfort me.

A part of me wanted to stay ignorant, continue as if I didn't know of the many things they thought I was blissfully unaware. However, there was this bigger and heavier part of me that wanted to make them realize that I know everything will change, that my father isn't the man we all thought he was, that my half-brother, John, would be taking over and that selling Norland Motors to him would be the only way to save face, pay creditors and hopefully, they'll have enough to pay for my schooling.

"I know." I said, voice strong and unfaltering.

The three of them looked at each other, eyes darting between them and my own. My mother was silent although, tears were streaming down her face. Marianne's hand on my knee grew heavier and her fair complexion immediate turned pale.

It was Elinor who found the courage to ask: "What do you know dearest?"

Oh, how I wanted to laugh! I realized then that the temptation of blissful ignorance can be overcome by the want to help lift the burden and be part of the team – our family.

"I know everything, Elinor. I know of Papa and the creditors. I know that he has been borrowing money just to keep Norland Motors afloat. Although, I don't understand how he could have lost so many clients in the past years unless someone from his own staff is rogue. I know that John will be buying us out of the company and he will be doing it by the next day if propriety allows it."

The silence that followed my voice weighed in on everyone. It seems that they tried their best to cling on what little innocence they felt they had which was wholly represented by me – the youngest in the family.

I'm not sure who started it first, but I was able to observe Marianne, the mix of emotions on her face – relief, anger and eventually, laughter. One by one, we all followed her lead and soon enough, even Mama was hysterical with happiness. If someone passed by, we would have been a sight. Four grown ladies, all in black, laughing in a playroom.

Once everyone calmed, Elinor leaned in and took control.

"You're absolutely correct, dearest. I've taken hold of the books and with everything, we are fortunate that we will have enough for you to continue your education. Boarding and all." Explained Elinor, smiling at the idea.

"I'll be finishing up my degree in Uni in a couple of months, Margaret. Then, I'll find a job so I can help Elinor pay for your tuition for whichever degree you would like." Added Marianne.

"Are you sure a degree in Music Composition will be enough, Mari?" I teased, giggling a little.

"Well, maybe I can start with giving you monies for your dormitory and possibly the occasional night out." She added, giving me a genuinely optimistic smile.

"Given that we are being bought out by John, I've decided to resign from the company, use my Masters in English Literature and teach in the University. Edward Ferras, Fanny's brother, has been teaching in the philosophy department and a colleague of his mentioned that there was an opening in the Literature department. If I get the job, you can avail of the tuition discount for family members. You may be free to choose whichever course you would like to pursue." Detailed Elinor, smiling and as genuinely optimistic as Marianne.

"I appreciate the plan and I'm sure you'll get the professorship, Elinor. However, I have some of my own." I said, my voice laced with conviction.

"What is that, dearest?" ask my mother, although I have a notion that she already knows what it is as all mothers ought to do.

"I'll be joining Sandhurst once I get my A-levels."

"Are you sure dearest? You can always go to Sandhurst after getting your degree." Questioned Marianne, hoping that I will change my mind on the last minute.

"You all know how much I've wanted to join the army since I was little. Plus, I'm utter crap at school to begin with!" I said, honestly.

"Language, Mags!" reprimanded Mama, surprised at my admission and choice of words.

Marianne and Elinor burst into laughter while I sheepishly smiled at my mother, mumbling an apology.

"Oh, Margaret!" exclaimed Elinor "If the army is something you would truly like to pursue, Marianne and I support you a hundred percent."

"But if you do decide to pursue something less 'adventurous', we'd do everything and anything we could to help you." Added Marianne, giving me a tight hug and a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"There are other things the three of you should be aware of." Said Mama, snapping us back to reality.

"What is it, Mama?" asked Elinor, worry masked on her face.

From where I was, I could see that Elinor and Marianne wasn't expecting her serious tone.

"Dearests, I'm sorry to tell you this but after a discussion with our lawyers and a short review of the books, we will have to sell the house as well." Explained Mama.

I quickly looked at Marianne and Elinor, hoping that they will contest this development. However, both of them looked as shocked as I was. We were expecting a buyout, but never a removal from our beloved home.

"You see, the sale of our shares in Norland Motors will cover most of your father's debt from the creditors." Continued Mama, "You are correct to say that there will be enough for Mags to continue her education until her A-Levels and get her to university. But, it won't cover all of the medical expenses we incurred from your father's heart attack."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Mama?" asked Marianne "Maybe there is still something we can do."

"I have decided what to do, Marianne." Declared Mama, conviction in her voice. "John and Fanny had decided to buy it also. In this way, it will remain in the family. They will be moving in next month with your nephew, Henry."

"But where will we live, Mama?" I asked, the thought of leaving the comfort of our home left a piercing pain in my chest.

I was prepared to lose the comfort of knowing we have money and the society that comes with it. I was even prepared to lose my father, his two months in the hospital making us realize that there was no possible way he would come out a hundred percent. However, I was not prepared to lose our home, the only fortress we have left.

"With the extra we have left, we will be staying in an apartment in the city."

"An apartment!? Will we even fit?" bellowed Marianne, dramatically putting her the back of her hand on her forehead

"Enough with the dramatics, Marianne." Chastised Elinor, rolling her eyes the same time

"Mama, where is this apartment?" I asked, noticing that she said it will be the three of us

"My cousin, Mrs. Jennings, is a widow for five years now and asked me if I would like to take residence in one of the units in her building. She owns Barton Park and has been living in the penthouse since her husband's passing. With the three of you going up and about, it would nice to have constant company. Plus, a smaller place means we won't need to employ staff."

"Is it safe, Mama?" inquired Elinor, surprised with all of the recent developments "How far is it from the University?"

"Her son-in-law, John Middleton, is the administrator of the building." Answered Mama, giving Elinor a reassuring tap on the shoulder "He has assured me that the complex is safe, very intimate and is roughly a 20-minute walk from the university. Since Margaret will continue in her boarding school, it will just be Elinor, Marianne and I in the two bedroom apartment most of the time."

"We can share rooms Elinor. It'll be like when we were small." Proposed Marianne, holding Eli's hands, staying optimistic.

"And you may share my room, Mags, when you visit for the weekends or holidays." Continued Mama

"Does this mean, we won't be keeping the cars?" asked Eli, a tinge of panic in her voice.

"We'll keep one of the smaller ones. After all, you or Mari will have to pick Margaret up from boarding school." Replied Mama, giving an optimistic smile to all of us "John Middleton has assured me that they will allot a parking space for the car and they will have a man who can drive for us upon request."

"For a fee and depending on the availability, of course." I quipped, knowing full well that living in the city with a minimal budget will not afford the luxuries that we are used to.

"Yes, of course." Agreed Marianne, trying to stay optimistic but, as I looked at her, I could see tears slowly forming "I think this is exactly what we need. After all, we rarely see each other here in the house. Staying in a smaller place will be a refreshing change."

"A refreshing change, indeed." Answered Mama, standing up and as such, calling an end to our discussion.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Barton Park

**CHAPTER ONE: Welcome to Barton Park**

Unit 8B at Barton Park was everything Marianne thought it would be: small, secure and near the university.

The two bedroom apartment came with a living room that now doubled as their library. Although their current collection of books will never be as vast as the one in their old home, she has grown to love the books that came with them. Especially, the photo albums that their mother dotted upon after settling down.

The kitchen was small and the space only allowed a small round table where they could dine. During the day, this doubled as their mother's knitting area, preferring to listen to the radio rather than the TV in the living room.

Margaret and Mrs. Dashwood's room was bright, with yellow walls and simple white cabinets for their things. Since the youngest Dashwood's returned to boarding school a few weeks after their move, most of her things were stored in the dressers while Mrs. Dashwood's writing desk was given its home by the corner of the room before the master bath.

Elinor and Marianne's room gave off a nautical theme. She personally chose the paint and settled for a refreshing shade of royal blue. Elinor chose the bedding – settling on a dark shade of maroon that became a good contrast with the walls. They've added shelves of their own, a mix of their own work books and framed photos of their family and friends. Their bathroom was small but functional. It didn't have its own bathtub but it did afford hot water.

After three months of getting to know the place, Elinor and Marianne have established a routine on how to go about their day. The former would usually be the first one to wake up and go to the bathroom while the latter slept in or sometimes woke up to fix her things for the day. Afterwards, they would switch and Marianne would go and shower while Elinor dressed and proceeded to go down for breakfast with Mrs. Dashwood.

Mrs. Jennings and Mr. Middleton would often pass by for breakfast or for tea. She lived in the 9h floor penthouse suite with John Middleton living in the smaller suite across hers. Both of them widowed, Mrs. Jennings losing her husband to Cancer five years ago and her daughter, John's wife, while giving birth to a stillborn child almost fifteen years past. Thus, they've easily welcomed their new tenants, with the three of them spending time talking, playing cards or knitting in Mrs. Dashwood's modest dining or living rooms.

Elinor and Marianne would walk to the University together, passing by Barton Park's garden, saying hello to their neighbors who would often enjoy their mornings appreciating the landscaped lawn with their young children or pets. During their walk, they would often call Margaret, asking her how her previous day went and what she's up to for the day. They'd end the call once they're near the university gate and would part ways. Marianne would go straight to her classes, meeting with her professor for her final composition project and Elinor would proceed to the Faculty center, get her things and go to her classes for the day.

Lunch was another thing for the two sisters. Marianne preferred to go to the music hall during her lunch, playing the piano. Unfortunately, moving to the smaller apartment meant that they could not bring Marianne's grand piano from their former home. Even though it was a gift from her father for her 15th birthday, John and Fanny have expressed their ownership of the piece – even mentioning how their son Henry was showing interest in music. Elinor, on the other hand, would spend her lunchbreak with Edward Ferras. It all started with her first day teaching and Edward dropping by the Faculty Center to welcome her. Since then, it became tradition for the two to spend lunch in the faculty lounge talking about common acquaintances and how their classes were going.

Dinners were always a fun affair. Mrs. Dashwood, despite the change in their circumstances and meager food supplies, continued to welcome guests in her home and produced simple but scrumptious dishes that satisfied everyone. Sometimes, Marianne's classmates who were far away from their own families would often get an invite and Edward Ferras would be found, three times a week, enjoying the company of the Dashwood ladies more than her sister and her husband's in their big house.

Six months into their stay, Mrs. Jennings and Mr. Middleton joined Mrs. Dashwood for their usual tea.

"I am thinking of hosting a garden party, mama." Thought out loud by John Middleton

"What do you mean, John?" asked Mrs. Jennings, placing her tea cup on Mrs. Dashwood's table and focusing on her beloved son-in-law.

"It would be nice to have some sort of activity within Barton Park. Maybe a garden party with lawn games and if our budget would permit, possibly a performance." Suggested John, sipping a bit of the tea he held.

"What a wonderful idea, John!" seconded Mrs. Dashwood

"As long as budget would permit it, I agree. Tenants are welcome to join us and they can invite guests. Though they have to make sure the guests have gone through security." Approved Mrs. Jennings

"When would this be, John? I'm sure Margaret would love to go home and enjoy the party." Inquired Mrs. Dashwood, sending various text messages to Marianne and Elinor regarding the activity.

"Maybe next weekend. I'll send out an advisory and place a poster in the bulletin board. Finding a performer might be difficult though given the short notice." Explained John, going over the logistics for planning for such an event

Just at that moment, Marianne and Elinor walked in the room conversing. They were both blissfully ignorant of the company that their mother had – specifically the thoughtful look that Mr. Middleton was giving the younger of the two.

"Girls! Glad to see both of you are home. Mrs. Jennings and Mr. Middleton are here." Greeted Mrs. Dashwood

"Good evening." Greeted Marianne, giving her mother a kiss on the cheeks and a nod to both the guests.

"Hello, Mrs. Jennings and Mr. Middleton! How are both of you today?" inquired Elinor as she dropped her bag full of test papers and sat with them.

"Good. Your mother prepared another scrumptious feast." Replied Mrs. Jennings with a kind smile.

"Have you eaten, girls?" asked Mrs. Dashwood, preparing plates for their guests' dessert

"Yes, mama. We ate in a nearby café with Edward." Replied Marianne, giving Elinor a wink for good measure

"And where is the good ol' Edward Ferrars, eh? Why did he not come by tonight?" asked Mr. Middleton as he was used to the young man being a consistent guest at Barton Park as well.

"He mentioned that he had something to do, Mr. Middleton. Though I'm not sure what it is he had to go to exactly." Replied Elinor

"What type of boyfriend leaves his girlfriend and sister to walk at night?" teased Mrs. Jennings

"Oh! He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!" rebutted Elinor giving Marianne, who was laughing silently, a pointed stare.

"How about you, Marianne? Any beaus we should know?" asked her mother, joining in on the fun

"Oh no, mama. I'm busy with my final composition project. My professor is expecting that my piece exceeds the expectations of the panel this year." she said with a sense of determination. It was here that John Middleton finally proposed:

"Speaking of composition, I was sharing with the ladies that I am planning a garden party here at Barton Park. Guests of tenants are invited to come and I will be preparing some lawn games for everyone. I was hoping that Marianne here would be open to performing during the party. We can have a keyboard and stage set up. What do you say, Marianne?"

"I would be delighted, Mr. Middleton!" exclaimed the young performer

Thus, the Barton Park Garden Party was announced and both tenants and invited guests alike marked their calendars.


	3. Chapter 2: The Garden Party

_Author's Note: Thank you for the follows and faves! To Vezza, I highly appreciate the reviews and I'm glad you liked it! Will be updating in bulk so take note of the chapters._

CHAPTER TWO: The Garden Party

"I'm sorry that Edward could not make it, Eli." Marianne said casually while fixing the belt of her blue summer dress.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Marianne." Replied Elinor nonchalantly as she in turn, fixed the collar of her white dress.

The party started half an hour ago and Mr. Middleton started the first part of the lawn games. Several of their neighbors came down with their own families and friends in tow. Most of the kids were enjoying themselves and a neighbor who was a part-time magician for children parties started his performance. Elinor and Marianne were leisurely enjoying the sun and the diversions in front of them as the former was pegged to perform in half an hour.

"I'm more irked by the fact that he promised he will go and then on the day of it, he cancels without reason." Shared Marianne while getting an ice cream cone from one of the stands Mr. Middleton coordinated for the party

"He has every right to cancel if he wants, Marianne. He's not my boyfriend and dearest, should you really be eating that cone before you perform?" reminded Elinor as big sisters ought to do

"This is not for me. This is for you! I have to live vicariously through you so please do enjoy the ice cream cone." Laughed Marianne. Caught red-handed, she handed the treat to her sister.

"You and your excuses!" teased Elinor and the sisters continued their walk around the lawn

As they sat at one of the benches in the lawn, Marianne remarked:

"I do hope Mama and Margaret arrives soon. I was hoping Mags can see my performance today. I'm performing one of her favorite songs."

"Mama messaged me and said that they are halfway back. Mr. Middleton's driver knew a shortcut to avoid the weekend mall traffic." Said Elinor confidently as she finished the cone she held.

"What will we ever do while waiting?" inquired Marianne, looking at the many booths and lawn games set up but not one gaining her interest

"There you are girls!" greeted Mrs. Jennings energetically.

"Hello, Mrs. Jennings. What can we do for you?" asked Marianne

"I was tasked by John to call you, Marianne. It seems that one of the performers couldn't make it and now you are asked to perform earlier than expected." Explained Mrs. Jennings donning a large summer hat to keep her face shaded

"Thank you, Mrs. Jennings. I'll proceed to the stage now." Replied Marianne. She took her bag and dashed off.

"I hope my mother and Mags make it in time." Elinor thought out loud.

"Don't you worry, Elinor. I saw your car enter the parking a few minutes ago. I'm sure they are getting seats by now." Assured Mrs. Jennings while leading Elinor to the stage that Mr. Middleton set up. Once there, they saw Mrs. Dashwood and Margaret happily eating ice cream cones and enjoying the final performance of the magic show.

"Elinor! It's good to see you again!" exclaimed Margaret as she hugged her eldest sister, careful to ensure that her ice cream won't touch Elinor's white summer dress.

"It's good to see you too, Margaret. Marianne's excited for you to see her perform. She prepared a special number just for you." Greeted in reply by Elinor as she held her sister as tight

"Where can John be? I hope there are no technical problems." Mrs. Jennings wondered out loud to Mrs. Dashwood who took her seat in between her cousin and her eldest daughter.

"There he comes and with a friend in tow." Replied Mrs. Dashwood, standing up as John Middleton and a man, some-what in his thirties, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and sporting sun glasses, walked to them.

"Oh! It's Christopher Brandon!" exclaimed Mrs. Jennings with a smile

"Hello, Mrs. Dashwood, Elinor and Margaret! I hope you all are enjoying the garden party!" greeted Mr. Middleton

"Yes! It seems everything is going well. Congratulations, John!" said Mrs. Dashwood sincerely

"Splendid! By the way, this is an old army buddy of mine: Christopher Brandon. We served at the Falklands conflict together and he has now taken over his family's private bank in London. I assure you that there is no better man in the city." Introduced Mr. Middleton jovially.

With that, Christopher Brandon removed his sunglasses and shook each of their hands warmly while exchanging pleasantries.

"You were at Falklands? What was it like?" inquired Margaret with such an endearingly curious tone that even if Mrs. Dashwood tried admonishing her for such an inappropriate question, Christopher answered it anyway.

"A lot of things happened but nothing that Sandhurst did not prepare us for. Though I will tell you that John and I had the best arrival since we came in via parachutes." Said Christopher with a wink to the youngest Dashwood that made all of them laugh.

Just like that, he took the seat in between Margaret and John and as the magician ended his performance, Marianne came in the stage and took her seat behind the key board. The audience settled down and as Marianne adjusted the microphone, she greeted:

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Marianne Dashwood and I'll be your musical performer tonight."

There was a respectful applause and as she started her song, a silent wave of pure admiration passed through everyone.

Elinor sighed, realizing how she missed their old life in their old home. Marianne used to play the grand piano all the time and though she did not usually sing more popular songs like she did today – preferring the classical pieces she studies with her music instructor – her musical abilities is something to be admired. She then looked around the audience and as always, she knew that Marianne was able to captivate each and everyone in the garden.

Elinor then continued her observations and as she looked to her left, she saw Christopher Brandon – mouth gaping and insensibly staring at Marianne on stage. His eyes were fixed on her performance and as Elinor coughed a little to get his attention, he quickly closed his mouth and smiled sheepishly. Though Margaret was in between them, she felt a certain closeness and camaraderie to their new acquaintance that prompted her to trust him outright. She subtly tipped her head towards the stage and Christopher gave a boyish grin in reply. He then focused his attentions back to Marianne and once again, Elinor smiled.

It seems Marianne just gained a fan.

After the performance, everyone went to the backstage to congratulate the second Dashwood daughter. She was then introduced to Christopher Brandon. However, it was Margaret's youthful energy that captured her attentions.

"You sang my favorite song!" exclaimed Margaret as she gave her elder sister a tight hug

"Of course! Did you like my version?" conversed Marianne as she continued to wrap her arms around Margaret

"Yes! I missed hearing you play the piano just like back then." Said Margaret solemnly, declaring Elinor's similar thoughts earlier

"Oh, Mags! One of these days, come with me in Uni and you can see me practice my final composition piece in their Broadwood Grand." Invited Marianne, ruffling her younger sister's hair.

The group was walking slowly towards the food stalls, hoping to catch something to bite. Elinor and Mrs. Jennings were in a middle of a conversation regarding Edward's non-attendance while Mr. Middleton and Mrs. Dashwood were discussing the new flower bed added to the garden. Thus, Christopher walked with the two youngest of the group though he distanced himself from Marianne a bit.

"You are taking music composition?" he asked politely, walking the same lethargic pace Margaret and her did.

"Yes, it's my final semester. I specialize on more classical pieces." She replied smiling

"Did you know Christopher here was in the army? He was at Falklands!" said Margaret, butting in to their conversation.

"Oh. How exciting. Did you go to Sandhurst?" asked Marianne as they grabbed some hotdogs from one of the stands and took a seat in one of the laid down picnic mats. Margaret and Christopher followed and as soon as the three of them were settled, he then replied:

"Yes. However, I went to University before I joined the army and finished Business and a minor in Art History. Which helps me now with my job in the bank"

"You must be very smart. I just want to go to Sandhurst and stay in the army." Commented Margaret matter-of-factly

"Barely passed Uni if that's what you're wondering. I often wonder how I'm not yet out-of-business." Joked Christopher wryly which earned him Marianne and Margaret's laughter.

A game of modified cricket was starting and Margaret hurriedly left the two of them.

"Your sister is full of energy." Commented Christopher, observing the youngest of the Dashwood's toss.

"She is. She loves physical activities and is set to apply to Sandhurst after getting her A-Levels." Explained Marianne, biting off of her hotdog

"How about you? What are your plans after Uni?"

"I'll try to apply for a spot in an orchestra. I'm also open to teaching though I'm more of a performer. I don't have the patience to teach." She honestly replied though with humor.

"They say teaching is the profession for the tolerant. Though I find a classical pianist performing pop music to be quite flexible." He said which earned him another of Marianne's laugh.

From afar, Elinor continued to observe Christopher Brandon and her sister and though she could see that Marianne was oblivious to the way Christopher looked at her, she knew that the man was already falling for her sister's charm.


	4. CHAPTER 3: A Constant Guest

CHAPTER THREE: A Constant Guest

As the days passed on, Mrs. Dashwood welcomed another constant dinner guest in Christopher Brandon. Since Edward Ferrars non-attendance during the Garden Party, his dinner seat was now taken by Christopher who would often drop by at the Dashwood's unit bringing some trinkets or sweets for everyone. Though he would proclaim that it was more to meet with John Middleton than with anyone else, everyone knew that his sole reason was to spend time with Marianne who, it seemed, was still oblivious of the older man's affection.

"It seems your Marianne finally caught the eye of the most sought after bachelors in finance." Said Mrs. Jennings while sharing tea with Mrs. Dashwood and Elinor.

That afternoon, Margaret was home for the weekend and was surprised by John and Christopher with a bow and arrow. A simple archery range was set up in the garden and Marianne joined her sister in trying out the sport. The rest of the ladies opted to stay indoors for tea and to catch up.

"Sought after?" asked Elinor. Though Christopher Brandon features were certainly pleasant, he was not outright handsome. He drove an unassuming car and dressed simply though during weekday dinners, he wears a three-piece suit since he comes from the office. Everything that Elinor knew of the man did not match the idea as a sought after bachelor.

"Why, yes! Christopher Brandon is one of the more successful businessmen in London. The Delaford Private Bank has been in his family for years, but it is only now that it is getting some traction. All due to his management, of course! When his older brother, Charles, and his father, Patrick, died in that awful plane crash ten years back, he inherited the shares and now has a majority stake. Turned the whole bank around in just a couple of years. I heard that most of the U-families now prefer Delaford for their trusts." Explained Mrs. Jennings, munching on a cucumber sandwich thoughtfully.

"What of his mother? Does he have any family left?" asked Elinor, curious of their friend who seems to be besotted with her sister.

"He's been very elusive with family matters. Not a big fan of the press, you see. He detest being in the papers since he was a boy. His parents had an awful divorce and it was plastered all over the society pages. Last I heard of his mother, Contessa, was when she passed of a heart attack in her house in Tuscany." Replied Mrs. Jennings, rubbing her chin as she tried to recall what she knew

"Christopher Brandon is the son of Patrick and Lady Contessa Brandon nee Westley?" asked Mrs. Dashwood, shocked by the unassuming man's lineage for she had met Mr. and Mrs. Brandon once, years ago when she was not even married yet. Patrick Brandon was known to be wealthy and Lady Contessa of good pedigree. However, scandal brought their marriage, and subsequently their wealth, down.

Mrs. Jennings smiled at Mrs. Dashoowd in return and affirmed by saying:

"Yes, I believe that's them. They had such a messy divorce and young Christopher wasn't prepared for any of the responsibilities on his way. I understand that when he was young, he wanted to pursue art. Had a minor in art history for he is such a talented painter to begin with. However, the divorce made it difficult for him to focus and with the drastic change in their monetary circumstance he finished university as fast as he could and decided to join the army. Heard he was a bloody good soldier too. Was on his way to rise up the ranks when his brother and father died. When Christopher had to take over Delaford Bank, he had to reluctantly let go of his army career. All his efforts were then placed in restoring the bank's and his family's good name."

"He seems so different from how I last remember Patrick Brandon or even Lady Contessa for that matter." Declared Mrs. Dashwood as she poured more tea for their guest

Elinor was just about to ask what her mother meant when the door burst open and in came a joyful Margaret, tired-looking John Middleton, blooming Marianne and the man of the hour, a laughing Christopher Brandon.

"Did you have a good time, Mags?" asked Mrs. Dashwood as her youngest daughter sat beside her for tea

"I did! Mr. Middleton and Christopher taught us how to use the bow properly. It was difficult at first, but I would like to take on archery from now on." The young girl declared while the rest of the men laughed

"I highly recommend she does. Margaret here is a natural with a bow and arrow!" remarked John as he also helped himself to tea.

"What about you, Marianne? Any bulls eye?" quipped Elinor, handing her sister and Christopher cups filled with hot tea

"Of course!" showing her sister her archery target paper, a hole obvious in the middle.

"I've come to the conclusion that Dashwood ladies are quick to learn. It seems John and I have been bested by first timers." Remarked Christopher, hands on his cup of tea, but eyes focused on Marianne

The Dashwood ladies all nodded to him, happy with the subtle compliment.

"I say, Christopher, you seem to enjoy yourself more here in Barton Park than you do in London." Quipped Mrs. Jennings, eyes teasing.

"Of course, Mrs. Jennings. You know how I've always detested London's congestion and pollution. Besides, with company such as yours, what is not there to enjoy?" he replied perfectly.

"Brandon, you charmer!" laughed John, joined by the rest of the Dashwood ladies, as he gave his younger army buddy a pat in the back.

The rest of the guest decided to break into smaller groups for conversation. John Middleton was engaged by a conversation with Elinor while Mrs. Dashwood listened intently on her youngest daughter's recollection of the day's activities. Meanwhile, Christopher led Marianne to their dining table, helping her to her seat as he stood behind her, arms resting on the chair's wooden frame.

"My, my! You are a playful one Christopher Brandon. Though I can see through you, young man." Replied Mrs. Jennings, while laughing at his antics.

"Whatever do you mean, Mrs. Jennings?" he asked innocently, smiling at both the older lady and the lady of his affections.

"It seems you've developed a taste for certain activities here in Barton Park or should I say for certain musical performances, eh? What do you say, Marianne? Should you be expecting flowers on your next performance?" implied Mrs. Jennings, eyeing both him and Marianne who now seemed to be conscious of Brandon's arm on her chair.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Jennings, I do not know what you mean. From my end, every performance should be greeted with a sensible applause. That is enough." Replied Marianne, as she moved her chair forward and thus, removing Brandon's resting hands from her seat.

Marianne eyed Christopher critically, realizing then and there that his attentions was more fit of a suitor than anything else. Though she did not shoot him down directly, she gave him a polite smile which he returned with a small nod.

He then proceeded to sit on the other end of the table, away from Marianne. Elinor observed that for the rest of the night, Marianne rarely looked at Christopher anymore. Meanwhile, he still couldn't take his eyes of her.

"I cannot believe she had the audacity to tease!" remarked Marianne that night to Elinor as they lay in bed.

After their dinner and once their guests left, Marianne had been up and about while sharing Mrs. Jennings' less than subtle remark to her mother and sisters. Her mother, though partial to the match, seemed to take her daughter's ramblings with ease and excused herself as she prepared for sleep. Thus, it was left to Elinor to appease her sister as they lay in their bed.

"Darling, you know how women like Mrs. Jennings are. She is bored and happy to be surrounded by young people. Thus, she feels that teasing us from time to time is adequate to pass the time." Reasoned Elinor as she faced her sister in their bed.

"It's not just the teasing, Elinor. How can she honestly think that I would like Christopher Brandon?"

"Are you sure you do not like Christopher? Even if just for a little bit?" asked Elinor, resting her head on her arm as she tried to observe her sister's face.

"Yes! No! I don't know!" remarked a frustrated Marianne as she roughly rubbed her face with his hands.

"So you do like him?" probed Elinor as she turned off their bedside lamp.

"I don't know! I didn't even consider that I had to like the person in a romantic sense until Mrs. Jennings mentioned it this afternoon."

"What do you mean, dearest?" asked Elinor, covering both her and her sister with the blanked at the same time.

"When I met him during the garden party, he seemed nice and friendly. He was pleasant and he easily amused Margaret, but you know what I thought?"

"What?"

"That if it were not for Edward, Christopher was a better match for you!"

"For me? But why?" exclaimed Elinor, as she suddenly turned on their lamp once again

"Because."

"Because, what?"

"He is so sensible!"

"What!?" Bellowed the elder of the two in astonishment.

"Just look at him, Elinor. Aside from the fact that he's older than me by almost a decade, he's the most boring man I know. He has a flat in London and works in a bank. He wears nothing but suits and oxford shirts. His idea of a good time is spending it with our mother's cousin and John Middleton, an old soldier. He has no other pursuits and rarely talks about anything other than the usual pleasantries." Explained Marianne

"You do him an injustice, Marianne. He is not as bad or as boring as you think." Warned Elinor, privy of Christopher's past, but not wanting to spread second hand information about his family out of respect to the man.

"Exactly. I don't see it, but you do." Reasoned Marianne as she covered herself with their blanket.

With the success of Barton Park's Garden Party, another one was planned by John Middleton and Mrs. Jennings during the middle of summer. Like the previous one, lawn games were rampant, various food stalls were set up and Marianne was asked to perform once again.

"Most of our neighbors liked your past performance, Marianne." Said Mrs. Dashwood. The sun was at its peak and she walked with her daughters around the gardens of Barton Park enjoying the view of the party once again.

"Will you be singing my favorite again?" asked Margaret while enjoying a sausage on a stick while walking. The youngest Dashwood was on break from school and was enjoying a relaxed summer in Barton Park. Her days were spent pursuing her new found passion in archery care of John Middleton and reading a few textbooks in preparation for her A-levels.

"Not this time. I prepared a different set of songs." Explained Marianne, drinking from a water bottle to quench her thirst.

"Are you alright, Marianne?" inquired Elinor as she observed her sister's pale face.

"It's just this summer heat, Elinor." Replied Marianne, drinking from her water bottle once again.

Elinor let it go and focused her attention to Mrs. Jennings and John Middleton as they both approached them.

"Good afternoon, ladies!" greeted John, giving all of them a warm smile

"Hope you all are having a jolly time." Said Mrs. Jennings, sharing her umbrella to both Mrs. Dashwood and a pale looking Marianne

"Your preparations are again to be admired. It seems you have a good turnout once again." Replied Mrs. Dashwood.

"A few guests missing if you ask me. Brandon sent me a message this morning informing that he's been called away on some business." Explained John sadly

"Will he be back soon?" asked Margaret, obviously fond of Christopher's company.

"You know these types of London business tends to sort itself out after a few days. I'm sure we will see him back here for a visit." Replied Mrs. Jennings to the youngest Dashwood while observing Marianne who, in turn, was rolling her eyes.

After realizing that Christopher Brandon had feelings for her, Marianne had decided not to prolong the awkwardness by avoiding the man like a plague. When informed of his visit early on the day, she made some excuse not to be at Barton Park, often taking refuge in the university music room even if she was on her summer break. Thus, Elinor suddenly became a constant companion for the banker, spending most of her weekends having tea or trying her hands on archery together with John and Margaret while being friendly with Christopher.

A few weeks back, the four of them had a profound, though awkward, conversation during tea.

 _"_ _Your sister seems to be quite busy recently." commented Brandon to Elinor as he was handed a hot cup of Earl Grey after an afternoon spent with John Middleton and Margaret._

 _"_ _Yes. Where is Marianne lately? Christopher here has rarely seen her since the start of summer." Stated John despite the embarrassment that caused his friend who now sported a blush on his cheeks._

 _"_ _Marianne is quite busy with her final composition piece. She's adamant to get a leg up and has been going to the University music room to practice." Lied Elinor smoothly_

 _"_ _But, Elinor? Marianne isn't due that piece until the end of the upcoming term, is she not? Questioned Margaret, the innocence of the girl highlighting the truth in the predicament._

 _"_ _I'm sure it is your sister's dedication to her passion for music, similar to your dedication to archery that makes her spend less time with friends, Margaret." Replied Brandon, easing the conversation though he gave a knowing, albeit sad, look to Elinor._

Thus, it was an obvious result that Christopher Brandon started declining invitations to Barton Park; pleading business taking up his time. Elinor observed that they began seeing less and less of the man as the days went by. She had expected that he will come and join them for the garden party once again, hoping to bridge the uneasiness between Marianne and him. However, it seemed it was not meant to be.

"John, do you know what business has kept Christopher away?" asked Elinor as their party then proceeded to find seats near the stage while Marianne went ahead to prepare for her performance.

"Bank business, I believe. There's been a rumor about an acquisition these past few months and Delaford's on top of the list." Explained Mr. Middleton as he ushered everyone to the best seats in their row.

"Delaford is to be acquired?" asked Elinor, her business and background with marketing Norland Motors giving weight to her curiosity.

Before John Middleton could answer that, Marianne entered the makeshift stage and as she approached the chair and key board in the middle, collapsed cold on to the floor.


	5. Chapter 4: A Doctor in their Midst

CHAPTER FOUR: A Doctor in their Midst

"Can you hear me? Miss? Squeeze my arm if you can hear my voice." Asked a male voice. With eyes close Marianne tentatively clenched her hand and felt an arm which was not her own.

Gradually, she opened her eyes and observed that the man talking to her was wearing a black round neck shirt and grey coat. He did not look familiar to Marianne, though she could see that she was once again in a more familiar space – her dimly lit bedroom.

"Can you hear me? What is your name?" he asked, flashing light to her eyes while gently pinching it open.

"Marianne Dashwood."

"Can you tell me your birthday?" asked the man, pinching her other open as he flashed her with light once more

"17th of May."

"How old are you?"

"I am 24 years old."

"What do you remember last?" he questions, dropping the light and checking Marianne's pulse as he checked the time with his watch.

"I was walking up the stage towards the keyboards and everything went dark." She replied, burrowing her eyebrows together.

"Seems accurate." Replied the man with a smile, letting her wrist go and gently placing it back on the bed.

He then turned around and faced the doorway. Marianne's eyes followed his only to see her mother, Elinor and Margaret by the door. They looked anxious and worried, with Margaret sprouting silent tears.

"Nothing to worry about. No memory loss of any sort, although our concert pianist will be sporting a bit of a bruise on her temple for a week or so. Just make sure to place ice on it and it will be gone soon enough." Explained the man as he smiled at Marianne and the ladies.

"Do you know the cause of her fainting?" asked Elinor, worry still etched on her face.

"Well, given the temperature, I say it was because of the heat. Nothing serious like a heat stroke, but given today's festivities, our young performer here might have not noticed the signs." Explained the man, gathering his things while still smiling at Marianne who in return was unabashedly smiling at him.

"I did notice that she was pale and hot to touch despite drinking from her water bottle." Commented Mrs. Dashwood as she approached the man and her daughter.

Standing up, the man proceeded to Mrs. Dashwood and said: "With this heat, her water intake might not have been enough. I recommend a day or two in bed with no sudden movements. Preferably in a cool room. If there is a persistent headache after a day, you can drop by the nearest hospital to have her checked. Just in case, here is my number, you can call me anytime."

The man then proceeded to write down his number on a scrap piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Mrs. Dashwood, who in return, took it and said: "I cannot thank you enough, doctor. May I know your name?"

"Dr. Jonathan Willoughby, ma'am. I work as a resident in a London hospital. However, my aunt is staying in the 6th floor and invited me to today's garden party. I'll be here the whole weekend. Allow me to drop by and check on Marianne tomorrow before I leave for London." He replied, captivatingly.

"We are fortunate that you were there to save her." Said Elinor, as the man made its way through the bedroom and to their living room.

"No, I believe I am the lucky one." He replied to Elinor as he gave Marianne's bedroom one more smile and left through their apartment's door.

"Quite lucky that Jonathan was around." Remarked John Middleton as he helped himself to a cup of tea offered by Mrs. Dashwood and a plate of biscuits which was offered by Margaret.

The day after the Garden Party, John Middleton paid the Dashwood ladies a visit. He wanted to check up on Marianne who, despite sporting a bump on her temple, seemed to be up and about already. She had tried to search for a 'Dr. Jonathan Willoughby' online but only found his name in hospital's website. Aside from that, the man was practically invisible online.

"Have you seen him before, Mr. Middleton?" asked Elinor, curious about the tall and dark eyed doctor who seemed to capture her interest.

"Well, yes. A couple of times. His aunt, Mrs. Allen, lives on the 6th floor and lives off from a trust her husband prepared for her. Mrs. Allen has no children, you see, and Jonathan's parents both passed a few years back. Mrs. Allen has no other family except Jonathan and thus, he is to inherit the rest of Mrs. Allen's trust. He seems always very busy with the hospital in London so his visits are usually short. Nothing else I know beyond that." Explained John, scratching his chin while in thought

"Does he have his own family? Wife and children?" asked Marianne, hoping the answer to be leaning towards the negative

"I can't say, my dear. Though I see now why you're interested all of a sudden. A tall dark eyed doctor such as Willoughby is certainly quite a catch." Teased John Middleton to a blushing Marianne.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Elinor observed Marianne's eyes lit up like never before. Margaret approached the door and as she peeked through the apartment's peephole, the youngest Dashwood exclaimed:

"It is Christopher!"

Just like that, Elinor observed Marianne's eyes to dim back to its former self.

"My word, Marianne. With a man already so worth your time, I do not understand why you need to look for another." Commented John as he saw his old friend, bearing a bouquet of white flowers, being ushered in by the youngest Dashwood.

Marianne remained diplomatically silent, acknowledging Christopher's presence with only a nod.

"How is the patient?" asked the banker, handing a silent Marianne the bouquet. Though she accepted with a curt smile, she did not merit his question with a reply. Thus it was Elinor who explained:

"Just a little fainting spell because of the heat. Nothing too serious."

"I am glad to hear." Replied Christopher, smiling at Marianne despite its recipient's distantness.

The bell rang again, this time it was Mrs. Dashwood who checked the peephole and said: "It is Dr. Willoughby, Marianne."

The sudden shift in Marianne's demeanor quickly made the message very clear to Christopher. He cleared his voice and asked John Middleton: "You mean Jonathan Willoughby? Mrs. Allen's nephew?"

"Yes. He was visiting yesterday and came to Marianne's rescue. Lucky to have a doctor around though I doubt it'll be lucky for you, Brandon. Best if we take our leave, my boy. Maybe your trip here will be more productive if you can recommend a few stock options instead." Barked John Middleton as he stood up to bade goodbye to all of the Dashwood ladies.

Confirming his suspicions with his old friend's remark, he quickly bade them goodbye without further ado. He smiled one more time to Marianne and promised Margaret another archery practice session. As he was about to cross the door, Elinor approached him and said:

"Thank you for coming, Christopher. I heard you've been busy with Delaford Bank lately. No big market upheavals, I hope."

"Nothing that can't help my cause." He replied dryly which prompted a laugh from both Elinor and John at the same time.

The doors where opened and Christopher and John exited as Jonathan Willoughby was shown the room. Swiftly, he proceeded to Marianne and began to win her heart.

The months following Marianne's fainting spell flew in rapid succession. With Margaret back to boarding school, It seems that Dr. Jonathan Willoughby was now Unit 8B's new constant guest coming in from London to spend time with Marianne. They'd go out all at night, despite Marianne's classes, and mostly spend the whole night drinking and clubbing. This made Elinor a little bit worried with how Marianne was acting about every time she was with Jonathan. Even Mrs. Dashwood noticed that her middle daughter was a little bit more reckless with the dashing young doctor. One night, Elinor was tasked by their mother to broach the subject to her sister.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Elinor. I've been perfectly normal with Jonathan!" answered back Marianne with her elder sister's reprimand

"Normal? Going home at 3 in the morning drunk out of your eyes is not normal, Mari!" explained Elinor

"We were just having fun! We went to a club to dance and had a few drinks too."

"Exactly! You hate drinking and you hate synth music, Marianne. What happened?"

"Nothing! I've just developed a better taste that's all." Explained Marianne nonchalantly as she flopped down their worn couch

"Better taste coming from the classical pianist?" quipped Elinor sarcastically

"Look, I'm not exactly a fan of it as you say. That is true, but this is what Jonathan likes to do and isn't that what you are supposed to do when you're with someone? You're supposed to try out what they like." reasoned Marianne

"Honestly, I think you're the only one doing the trying."

"What do you mean?"

"I like Jonathan. What's not to like? He's a doctor in London but, for the past few months, you've been the one adjusting to him. It's your classes that you don't attend when you end up going out with him the night before. It's you driving out to London alone so you can "try out the things he likes". How about the things you like and matter to you? In fact, in all of your months dating, I've never seen him even go to one of your performances in the university." Reasoned Elinor

"Well, he's been to the one here." Answered Marianne, pouting for good measure

"The day he met you! Can't you see a pattern here?" said Elinor exasperatedly

"It's not that simple. He's busy savings lives. Uni will always be there and I'm just about to finish up so I'm not really sacrificing my studies just for him. I think you do him a great injustice, Elinor. You just don't know him that well." Said Marianne defensively

"How can we know him that well? The moment he arrives, you're out the door to go God-knows where."

"How about I'll invite Jonathan to dinner so you and mama can get to know him better." Said Marianne defensively

Thus, Jonathan was invited by Mrs. Dashwood to dinner with her daughters. The dinner started off a bit tense, but Jonathan was able to win the Dashwood ladies over with his stories about the hospital. By dessert, the topic moved towards the now elusive Christopher Brandon who, as described by John Middleton earlier that week, was off to an unexpected trip in Asia and will be back indefinitely.

"Asia you say? Been to a couple of countries almost a year back. Had a bit of a backpacking adventure with friends. Trust me when I say that it does not merit much of a stay." exclaimed Jonathan while helping himself to stacks of biscuits and steak.

"Yes. Quite unusual for him to be gone for such a long period as we've been enjoying his company before you came, Jonathan. I've been reading the papers and it seems there's a bit of talk about Delaford Bank in the business section." Explained Mrs. Dashwood, helping herself to some of the salad Marianne prepared earlier.

"It seems Christopher Brandon is nothing but business." Added Marianne, rolling her eyes for good measure.

"Darling, are you saying that your _friend_ is a boring old businessman?" quipped Jonathan, poking fun at his young girlfriend's mature suitor

"Well, yeah. I mean, I've yet to know anything about him except Delaford Bank this and Delaford Bank that. Businessmen are always such a bore. Almost as boring as philosophers." Added Marianne, emotions on her sleeves.

"Hey! Don't drag Edward to this, Marianne. He's just been very busy. A co-faculty mentioned that he's planning to take his doctorate degree in a different university. Plus, Christopher is not so bad. I heard he's been helping Mr. Middleton and Mrs. Jennings with some of the finances here in the building." defended Elinor with passion for her two friends.

"I cannot say anything about this Edward fellow, but look how you defend good ol' Christopher Brandon, Elinor." Laughed Jonathan as he helped himself to another serving of biscuits.

"What do you have against Mr. Brandon, Dr. Willoughby? It seems this is more than a case of starting with the wrong foot." Observed Mrs. Dashwood, siding with Elinor despite her second daughter's sigh of frustration

"Nothing spectacularly scandalous, I assure you, Mrs. Dashwood. It seems like we are two men destined never to like each other despite common tastes." Said Jonathan charmingly while giving Marianne a wink for good measure.

Unlike Christopher, the young doctor had Marianne's 100% attention the moment he entered the room and it was evident to all of Barton Park that Marianne, who was (at last!) finishing her last term in uni, was absolutely smitten to the tall dark haired man. They have been going out consistently for the past six months and it was evident, especially to Mrs. Jennings, that the young couple would be going all the way.

"If only I had all the time in the world! Regrettably, lives have to be saved." He said heroically as he stopped his Toyota GT 86 coupe in front of Barton Park's gate.

It was Sunday and they have been seeing each other for the past three months. That night, they have just come from a weekend getaway. John had whisked her away to a cabin up north where they spent the past two days driving around his sports car and exploring the beach.

"Go on then. Though I expect a longer visit the next time you are around." Mentioned Marianne as she gave him a short peck on the lips.

"I'll be here next week but it is my aunt's birthday. Most likely, I'll spend the whole day with her." He explained nonchalantly.

"Should I pop in for a visit at the 6th floor? Bring a gift or two?" asked Marianne sincerely. After all, they've been seeing each other for three months now and it she felt it customary for her to finally meet his family.

"How about coming with me to treat her to a birthday dinner next week? I'll make dinner reservations somewhere nearby and I'll pick the both of you up on Saturday night." Planned Jonathan.

"Sounds perfect. Shall I expect you to drop by my place first?" clarified Marianne, gathering her overnight bag and exiting the car

"Absolutely, I'll be there by five in the afternoon." He replied with another casual smile.

Marianne waited for him to speed away before entering their apartment complex with a smile on her face. Saturday couldn't come any sooner.


	6. Chapter 5: An Unusual Saturday

_Author's Note: Some cursing in this chapter._

CHAPTER FIVE: An Unusual Saturday

That Saturday found the Dashwood ladies up and about early in the morning. Margaret was back from boarding school and was being prepped by her mother for her upcoming exams. They've set up camp in their dining room table. Meanwhile, Elinor was off to the university doing some overtime to catch up with her grading. She was having a mug of coffee in the campus cafeteria while checking her first year's essays when an unfamiliar voice joined her in her table.

"Professor Dashwood?" asked the girl.

"Yes. May I help you?" asked Elinor, shifting her attention from the essays to the girl.

Elinor tried her best to recall her students. However, the girl was unfamiliar to her. In fact, Elinor was quite sure that they've never crossed paths before.

"My name is Lucy Steele. I'm a graduate student in the Philosophy department." Explained the girl, moving her chair closer to Elinor.

"How can I help you, Ms. Steele?" Elinor asked in a friendly tone.

"I understand that you might know Professor Ferrars. I heard that you are family of some-sort." She expounded while whispering despite the lack of people in the cafeteria.

"Yes. He's my sister-in-law's brother. Why? Are you Edward's student?" questioned Elinor. Months after not hearing from him and his sudden indefinite leave from the university made any news of Edward difficult to find.

"No. Well. I was. I'm not anymore. I was hoping you might have a way to get in touch with him."

"I'm sorry. I haven't been in contact with him for months. Last I heard he's on indefinite leave from here and our families only saw each other because we worked together."

"Oh. I see. When you were spending time together, has he ever mentioned me to you or your family?" Replied Lucy who now seemed dejected

"I'm sorry. We mostly talked about the university and common acquaintances. May I ask why you are asking about Edward? If he's no longer a faculty here, why would you want to speak to him?" inquired Elinor, observing the girls downcast face. Thus, it was with a quick motion that Lucy sat beside Elinor and conspiratorially whispered:

"Since he's never mentioned me to you or to your family, allow me to explain. You see, I met him when I started my graduate studies under the Philosophy department and about a year and a half ago, we got engaged."

"Engaged?" Elinor whispered back, somewhat shocked.

"Yes. No one knows. Well, now you know, but he's emailed me in the past about the two of you being close friends and I thought I can maybe trust you with our secret." Explained Lucy in a hushed voice.

"Does Edward know that I know?" asked Elinor, imitating Lucy's hushed tone

"No, he doesn't. No one really knows since my father found out. Since then, Edward was forced to take a sabbatical from the department and not allowed to contact me."

"Your father? What does your father have to do about Edward's sabbatical?"

"My father is Alistair Steele."

"Do you mean, Vice-Chancellor Alistair Steele?" asked Elinor in astonishment

"Yes. Once dad found out about the two of us, he confronted Edward and I. Honestly, we weren't doing anything wrong. Edward was no longer my professor when we started seeing each other and we've been very discreet. Secretive, in fact. Still, my father was so mad at him that he threatened Edward to take the sabbatical or else he will be fired and investigated." Explained Lucy in a whisper, conscious of a group passing by their table.

"Thus, Edward took them Sabbatical and hasn't been heard since." Concluded Elinor, putting the pieces together.

"We've haven't seen each other for months now and he's now blocked me from both his mobile and email. So far, no one else knows aside from my father and I don't want to snoop around the Philosophy department in fear of ruining his credibility. I'm sure he forced the sabbatical on himself just to save his reputation."

It was then that Elinor realized why Edward all of a sudden vanished. True, they have been more than friendly to each other but they never truly crossed the line from being more than friends. Edward never discussed relationships with her and she just always assumed that he was, in fact, single. Thus, it was with great hesitation and a dash of torture that she asked:

"How would you like me to help you, Lucy?"

Elinor returned home that afternoon in an inconspicuous mood. Over the years, she has mastered the art of hiding her emotions well. Both her parents always said that she and her sister were like the Chinese Yin and Yang symbol. They dotted on Marianne for always wearing her heart on her sleeve while she was always commended for being the more reasonable and practical one. However, their tendencies often balanced them out and that they were unbearable alone, but a driving force when working together.

On her way home that Saturday night, her thoughts and personality slowly made her see reason. The past few months have been a whirlwind of acquaintances and emotions. From moving to their small apartment in Barton Park to finding solace in the friendship offered by Edward Ferrars, her sister-in-law's brother and esteemed colleague.

All that time spent in each other's company, Elinor thought that they were slowly moving towards being more than just friends. As it turns out, this was totally impossible for he had been engaged to a grad student, Ms. Lucy Steele, all this time. Now, his sudden disappearance made more sense. It seems that to save his credibility, and career, he had no choice but to take a sabbatical away from the university.

"And here I thought we were really hitting it off." She sighed as she approached Unit 8B

Entering the apartment, she was immediately bombarded with her mother's admonishing tone and a bawling Marianne.

"What the hell is happening?" shout Elinor to her mother as she tried to comfort her sobbing sister.

"It seems Jonathan has broken up with her." Whispered Mrs. Dashwood

"He just fucking left! That asshole!" sobbed Marianne as her tears stained Elinor's silk blouse.

"Alright! Alright! Let's move to the table and tell me everything. Mom, why don't you prepare us some tea." Tasked Elinor while leading an inconsolable Marianne to their dining room.

Once Marianne was adequately settled, Elinor probed further and asked: "So tell me, what happened?"

"We had an agreement that we will be going together to the 6th floor to celebrate Mrs. Allen's birthday today. I was still messaging him yesterday and everything was normal. Then, this morning, he stopped answering my messages." Explained Marianne

"Have you tried calling? Maybe he's just busy in the hospital and he's not able to reply." Defended Elinor

"That's the thing. He came here earlier." Added Mrs. Dashwood while she set a hot pot of tea and three mugs for the both of them.

"He was here?" clarified Elinor, pouring her sister a steaming mug

"Yes! Practically knocked down the door. The moment I answered it, he went straight to your room and had a discussion with Marianne! The audacity of the man!" complained Mrs. Dashwood

"And what did the two of you discuss?" asked Elinor to Marianne

"He just said that it was over between the two of us. That he was breaking up with me and he will no longer be going here." Bawled Marianne, a fresh wave of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Is that exactly what he said?"

"Yes! He said that he will be focusing on his residency and that I've been a distraction."

"A distraction?!" said Elinor, the exasperation with her tone prompted Marianne to plop her head down the table and start crying again.

"Eli, do you think it can be Mrs. Allen?" hypothesized Mrs. Dashwood as she tried to comfort Marianne by gently laying a hand on her head.

"What do you mean, mama?"

"Is it possible that Mrs. Allen doesn't approve of Marianne?"

"Impossible! I've yet to meet the woman herself!" interjected the youngest of them three, while wiping her tears away.

"I just find it unusual that on the day that he was meant to introduce you to his aunt, this all happened." Explained Mrs. Dashwood while helping herself to a cup of tea on the table.

"Not possible. In fact, I'm going to the 6th floor now. We all know that Jonathan was giving me some bull of a reason for breaking up with me and I'm going to get the real reason out of his aunt." Bellowed Marianne as she quickly stood up from the table and headed to the door.

Elinor, knowing nothing good would come out with Marianne confronting Mrs. Allen, followed her out of their home and in to the elevators.

"Are you sure you would want to do this, Marianne?" asked Elinor, checking her sister's determined face as the elevator doors opened and Marianne proceeded to knock on Mrs. Allen's front door.

"I've never been more –"

However, Marianne was cut short when Mrs. Allen's door opened and it was no other than Christopher Brandon who greeted them.

"What are you doing here!?" asked Marianne and Christopher in unison.

The tension between the two of them was palpable. They both faced each other, breathing heavily while seeing the other eye to eye. Both displayed a sense of rage (which surprised Elinor for in all of the months she spent in Christopher's company, the man had the best damn poker face she ever saw) and also a sense of curiosity.

Collecting himself, Christopher than said: "Marianne…"

However, the lady never heard her name being called as she decided to turn her back and run back home to Unit 8B using the staircase.

Elinor, not knowing how to explain her sister's rudeness was then forced to say: "It is good to see you again, Christopher. Are you here for Mrs. Allen's birthday as well?"

"We are friends, Elinor. Are we not?" he replied, confusing Elinor a bit with the sudden change of topic.

"Of course we are!"

"Will you tell me something in all honesty?"

"What is it?"

"Is Marianne still seeing Jonathan Willoughby?"

It was evident to Elinor that Christopher grimace of fury sprouted from saying Jonathan's name. Though she knew nothing about Marianne and Jonathan's relationship, one thing was certain to Elinor. Thus, she answered:

"They just broke up today. I'm not sure exactly where the relationship stood, but it was evident to us that it was turning into something really serious. I'm sure Marianne was expecting that they would make it official."

"Official? Do you mean, marriage?"

Elinor, though not entirely sure, nodded.

"I see. Very well. You know how I've always felt about Marianne. I wish her all the best with 'this' situation. I hope Jonathan Willoughby does everything in his power to make her happy."

"What do you mean? Do you know something about Jonathan? How about Mrs. Allen?" asked Elinor while peeking through Christopher and seeing a glimpse of Mrs. Allen. It was evident to Elinor that his voice contained hints of resentment and anger.

Christopher did not merit her question a reply and instead, prompted to slam Mrs. Allen's door close in front of her.


	7. Chapter 6: The Days That Followed

CHAPTER SIX: The Days That Followed

The days that followed were somber in nature.

Elinor continued on with her classes, taking as much workload as she could to divert herself from problems at home and in her heart. The latter, proved to be more difficult as Ms. Lucy Steele often preferred to drop by on her lunch break to discuss Edward who seemed to still be missing in action.

Meanwhile, Marianne, despite the near completion of her degree and final composition project, decided to take a leave for the rest of term. With papers filed with the academic assistant and with a note sent to her mentor, she holed herself up in Barton Park, barely leaving the complex.

Despite Margaret's visits home and Mrs. Dashwood's scrumptious meals, Marianne continued to grow more distant to her family. Elinor stepped in one Saturday night, offering her a cup of hot chocolate as they both watched an old movie in their living room.

"Mama is worried, Mari." Stated Elinor, face pointed straight at the black and white film that showed.

"I know." Replied Marianne, also staring pointedly at the movie they were supposed to be watching.

"So am I. Is there anything you would like to open up about?"

"I prefer not to talk about it."

Thus, Elinor no longer pressed it further and they continued to grow more and more distant to each other.

Weeks later, Mrs. Jennings and John Middleton visited the Dashwood ladies for Saturday afternoon tea. After the usual pleasantries, John broached the subject of another garden party.

"I had hoped that you would grace us with another musical performance, Marianne. After all, the last one was disappointingly cut short." Said John as he helped himself to another cucumber sandwich.

"I'm still not feeling up to it, Mr. Middleton. I'd prefer to take this time to rest and all." Replied Marianne, not hiding her sadness.

"Well, given the recent rains, it might be best not to schedule a garden party any time soon." Added Mrs. Dashwood, serving another round of tea

"I was hoping to cheer you ladies up given that we've all been cooped up here for so long." Said John while scratching his chin thoughtfully

"Nothing much to do here since the rains started. I miss practicing archery with you and Christopher." Remarked Margaret as she continued to browse through her favorite book while having tea.

"While you lot have been relaxing at home, I've been busy. University's been keeping me on a short leash. I've been teaching full loads for this term and I have to go to London next Monday for a five day conference! I'm not even sure how I'm going to fit sleep in my schedule." Exclaimed Elinor with a sigh.

"That's just it!" cried Mrs. Jennings excitedly

"What is it, Mrs. Jennings?" clarified Mrs. Dashwood

"I know exactly what Elinor and Marianne need to lift up their spirits! Since Elinor here will be going to London anyway, why not let Marianne join me as well? I still have my studio apartment in London and we can stay there for a good week. We can have two days of going around and do some shopping. Plus, while Elinor is in her conference, Marianne and I can try out all the new good restaurants that people have been raving about." Explained Mrs. Jennings enthusiastically

"May I join them?" asked Margaret, knowing full well what her mother's response would be

"You know very well that you can't, Mags. You still have school next week and you have your tests after that. Best that I will stay behind to wait for you next weekend so we can review." Replied Mrs. Dashwood with a strict tone that warranted no arguments.

"Seems like a great idea. I'll be staying behind to. Hope you don't mind me popping by for tea during the days ahead." Said Mr. Middleton to his cousin, Mrs. Dashwood.

"That is settled then! Elinor will go to her conference while Marianne and I will tag along!" said Mrs. Jennings with the most gracious smile.


	8. Chapter 7: London Calling

_Author's Note: Finally! I was able to write this down. Will be posting two more chapters in a bit._

CHAPTER SEVEN: London Calling

Marianne had one thing in her mind the moment they set foot in London and that was to meet up with Jonathan who, it seems, have cut contact from her since that fateful Saturday in Barton Park.

"Dear, Marianne! I suggest you also try to enjoy a bit." Remarked Mrs. Jennings while sharing lunch with the young girl. It was their second day in London and it was raining heavily. Thus, Mrs. Jennings declared that Marianne will be spending the day in the mall at downtown with her while Elinor went ahead to the second day of her conference. They were in the middle of Mrs. Jenning's grand shopping spree and were taking a well-deserved lunch break inside the mall.

However, despite the diversions the shopping complex offered Marianne, she has spent the whole day glued to her mobile phone, sending Jonathan text messages that still did not offer her a reply.

"I can't help but be a bit anxious, Mrs. Jennings! Jonathan's been MIA since we broke up and the fact that he's just a few blocks away makes me want to run to him and ask why." Replied Marianne who also slammed her phone on the table with frustration.

"I hope you won't do any running in this rain."

"Elinor!" remarked Marianne, eyes wide with surprise as she gave her sister a hug

"This is a surprise indeed!" claimed Mrs. Jennings with delight as Elinor took the open seat beside Marianne.

"I apologize to intrude on your lunch but my boss just gave me the rest of the day off and I thought I might catch both of you here." Explained Elinor as she called the waiter to take her order

"No apologies needed! I'm glad you could join us here. Maybe Marianne will finally cheer up as you tag along with us." Explained Mrs. Jennings

"Speaking of tagging along, I'm not actually alone." Added Elinor,

At that exact moment, Lucy Steele sat down on their table without an invitation – to the shock of Mrs. Jennings and Marianne.

"London conferences are always such a bore! I don't understand why people even go to them!" pronounced Lucy without much thought.

"Mrs. Jennnings, Marianne – I'd like to introduce you to Lucy Steele, a graduate student from the Philosophy department in Uni. Lucy, this Marianne, my sister, and Mrs. Jennings, a relative of ours." Introduced Elinor

"Philosophy department you say? Like Edward." remarked Marianne with a sly grin to Elinor

"Yes! Edward was my professor before he took his sabbatical." Exclaimed Lucy with a twinkle in her eyes

"Edward Ferrars? My! That's a man we haven't seen in a while. Is he also here in London, at this conference of yours, Elinor?" teased Mrs. Jennnings

"Edward is currently in sabbatical and though Lucy and I **both** miss him terribly, I must say that both your company is so much better than any of the professors in that bloody conference." She replied diplomatically, ignoring Marianne's quizzical brow all throughout their lunch.

The next succeeding days were a blur to Elinor. Aside from being one of the paper presenters during the conference, she had to take into account Lucy Steele who kept following her around – even when she was with Marianne and Mrs. Jennings. Thus, by the time that the 5-day conference was over, Lucy Steele was comfortable joining her, Mrs. Jennings and Marianne during their excursions.

That is also how Elinor found herself in an upscale London restaurant with Mrs. Jennings, Marianne and Lucy who was busy admiring the many diners it catered.

"We are so happy you can join us tonight, Lucy! You've been such amazing company these past few days." Remarked Mrs. Jennings as she sipped her glass of red wine.

"Yes, Mrs. Jennings. I am fairly glad as well. My father is currently out of the country and I'm off to my own devices for the break." Explained Lucy while she copied the older woman's sip of wine

"My, my, my! No strapping young men to meet this break then?" joked Mrs. Jennings which prompted a snort from Marianne.

"No –"

However, before Lucy could continue with her sentence, they were interrupted by John and Fanny Dashwood.

"Fancy seeing you ladies here!" remarked John jovially, attracting a few of the guest – to Fanny's dismay.

"John! Fanny! This is a surprise!" remarked Elinor, giving her brother and sister-in-law a courtesy peck on the cheek which was silently followed by Marianne.

"I did not know you ladies are in town. Is your mother and Margaret with you?" asked John, surveying the room.

"We are here with friends. Might I introduce Mrs. Jennings and Ms. Lucy Steele." Presented Elinor gracefully. Pleasantries were exchanged and she continued: "Are you here with friends as well?"

"Yes. Well, my brother, who is late as usual, lives near here and he has mentioned that this restaurant seems to have everyone in social media talking about it." Replied Fanny with a know-it-all air.

"Your brother? Do you mean Edward?" asked Marianne, a slight smile on her lips pointing directly to Elinor. Meanwhile, Lucy's eyes twinkled with hope.

However, before Fanny could reply, another man approached their table.

"Fanny! John! I am sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible and the valets here were idiots!"

A man, in his late 20's who sported a highly fashionable suit joined them. He had dark hair cut to perfection and dark eyes that was unmistakably a Ferrars trait. Together, Elinor and Marianne sighed. They've met this man before, during John and Fanny's wedding and he was the worst ladies' man they've ever met.

"Mrs. Jennings, Lucy, may I introduce my **usually** late brother, Robert. Unfortunately, Edward is quite busy with his doctorate degree as of the moment and has no time to visit us here in London. Robert, on the other hand, has all the time in the world. He's a budding entrepreneur." Proudly explained Fanny.

Another round of pleasantries were exchanged and Robert than mentioned: "I'm very pleased to meet you, Lucy and Mrs. Jennings. I'm currently working on a blog about London restaurants and I'd be pleased if you can join me reviewing the many different restaurants in the area."

"I'd love that!" exclaimed Lucy

"Very well, let me message you the details. How about you, Elinor? Marianne?" asked Robert

"I don't think I'd be much help, Robert. Not much of a foodie." Sheepishly replied Marianne

"Well, I share Marianne's palate." Added Elinor quickly.

"Such a shame. Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy this restaurant nonetheless." Replied Robert charmingly, earning another giggle from Lucy and a smile from Mrs. Jennings.

"We shan't keep you from your table then." Said Mrs. Jennings. John, Fanny and Robert bid their farewells and were then seated by the Maître D'.

"Who would have thought that we would bump into your brother and sister? Of all nights!" said Lucy with a smile, taking another sip of her wine.

"True. This is such a coincidence." Added Mrs. Jennings, as she cut her steak.

"Yes. Good to see Robert as well after so long." Said Marianne sarcastically

"I'm sure he's changed a lot since we saw him last. Will you excuse me?" Replied Elinor, standing up to go to the washroom.

Once inside, she took her time in the cubicle and in washing her hands, wanting to lessen the time spent with Lucy.

 _'_ _Why am I so adverse to her?'_ thought Elinor as she continued to wash her hands for the third time.

 _'_ _Because she's with Edward and everyone knows how much you like him!'_ she replied forcefully to herself. Immediately, she shut the faucet and dried her hands. Taking her purse, she left the bathroom while rummaging for her phone. Thus, it was with no surprise that she bumped into someone and the contents of her purse scattered on the floor.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking!" she apologized in unison with a familiar voice who was also on the floor, helping her with her things. Quickly, she raised her head and her eyes met the eyes of Dr. Jonathan Willoughby.

"Jonathan." She whispered in amazement. Marianne had been trying to contact him for ages and to no avail. Yet, here he was in the flesh, staring right back at her as he handed her lipstick and phone back

"Elinor. I trust you are well?" he replied curtly

"Yes. Very well." She replied in a manner that etiquette dictated.

"Your family? Mari-"

"Jonathan!" exclaimed Marianne from across the room, making all of the diners, including John, Fanny and Robert, stare at the exchange

Jonathan's eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and amazement. He stood but was frozen in place as Marianne quickly descended from their table to Elinor and him. A quick hug (one which the doctor did not return) and a quick peck on the cheek found Marianne questioning him.

"Haven't you received any of my messages? I tried calling you dozens of time and I kept getting your voicemail. Are you trying to hide from me?" she jokingly accused.

"I've been busy. Quite busy in the hospital actually." He replied, still too curt for Elinor's liking\

"Are you here with friends? Won't you join us? You already know Mrs. Jennings. We've been staying at her pad here in London. I've messaged you the address the past few days." Added Marianne

"I am sorry, but I am otherwise engaged at the moment." He replied and immediately went to another room of the restaurant and away from their view.

"Marianne, I think we should go back to our table." Suggested Elinor, taking her sister by the arm.

However, the younger of the two refused and went to the same room Jonathan went. Elinor followed suit and what greeted her was a surprise. There, in front of them sat Dr. Jonathan Willoughby. He was joined by a beautiful woman and two young children – a girl and a boy that both shared Jonathan's dark curls.

"Darling, are they friends of yours?" asked the woman, gently placing her left hand, which showed both an engagement and wedding ring, on his right arm.

"A patient and her sister." He said giving a mortified Elinor and a pale Marianne a brief smile as he went back to focus on his meal.

"Marianne, I think we should go back to our table." Repeated Elinor, leading her pale looking sister away from the Willoughby's table and back to their seat.

A murmur could be heard from the restaurant's other diners as the Dashwood ladies walked back to their own table.


	9. CHAPTER 8: A Little Truth from Everyone

CHAPTER EIGHT: A Little Truth from Everyone (Part One)

For the next succeeding days, Elinor could not coax Marianne out of Mrs. Jennings' apartment despite bribing her with her usual favorites – fancy brunches, touring museums or attending concerts. Luckily, Lucy was spending more and more time with Robert Ferrars and Elinor had one less person to worry about.

"Do you think we should get Marianne something to eat?" asked Mrs. Jennings as they made their way through one of the London parks. They were both enjoying a leisurely afternoon stroll after a heavy lunch and decided to enjoy the sights of a nearby park.

"I'm not sure if she would be up to eat anything, really." Replied Elinor, eyeing the fish and chips stand that stood across them.

"If it makes you feel any better Elinor, he had us all fooled." Said Mrs. Jennings casually, shelling out the quid for an order of the fish and chips to go.

"It does actually. I just hope it makes Marianne feel better." Responded Elinor, not knowing if she meant the food or Mrs. Jennings' admission.

* * *

"She didn't know he was married?" exclaimed Robert with a mouthful of pie.

They were having a very lunch at one of the new places in London that Robert was featuring in his blog. They were each enjoying the complementary slice of pie given to them by the owner of the store when Robert broached about what happened back in the restaurant the other night.

"Shhhhh. Everyone will hear you." Hushed Lucy "But, yes. Apparently, they were together for months. The doctor will go to Barton Park, spend the weekend with Marianne and go back to his family in London on the weekdays."

"And she never knew?" asked Robert as he munched on the remaining crusts of the pie.

"It seems no one from Barton Park did." Replied Lucy, rolling her eyes while helping herself to a mouthful of her pie.

* * *

"Marianne, we brought you dinner!" bellowed Elinor as she entered the studio apartment, the bag of fish and chips on hand.

Mrs. Jennings and Elinor finished their afternoon stroll around the park without rain. At exactly 3 pm, Mrs. Jennings got a call from an old friend asking if she was available for tea and thus, Elinor was free to go home and see if Marianne was available.

"He emailed." Said Marianne softly while she was sitting on the couch.

"Who? Jonathan?" asked Elinor as she sat beside Marianne who handed her the laptop so she can read the email.

Once Elinor read the email, she gasped: "That fucking bastard!"

In the missive, Jonathan detailed out that he was married and that he was sorry if his friendship towards Marianne and her family made her thing that there was "more" to their acquaintance. He hoped that the email would sort it out and his wife extends her apologies for not being more cordial the other night.

"Marianne, are you all right? Talk to me?" pleaded Elinor

"What is there to talk about, Eli, eh? Apparently, I was going out with a married man." Marianne said while starring morosely at the muted television in front of them.

"There is something to talk about here, Mari! Everyone knew that he was really more of a friend! He took you out, introduced himself with you and both of you were out and about here in London! Did you not stay at his place while you went out here?" cried Elinor

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" interrogated Elinor

"No. He never introduced himself as my boyfriend and I never did so. No, we never spent a night in his house. He always booked us somewhere - either a hotel or a getaway, but never his place. It was my own fault!" Explained Marianne, tears now flowing gently from her eyes to her cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Mari! Never your fault! He made us all believe that you were together and that he-" expounded Elinor but not able to continue her thoughts.

"Believe what, Elinor? Believed that he loved me? From where I'm looking at it, I didn't see it because I didn't want to." Sobbed Marianne, as she continued to cry.

* * *

The days progressed with Marianne barely going out of Mrs. Jennings' apartment and with the owner of the flat herself otherwise engaged visiting old friends, Elinor found herself alone, expecting it to be for most of their remaining time in London. Thus, she was surprised one day when she bumped into Christopher Brandon while having a cup of coffee in one of the neighborhood cafes.

"Elinor! Fancy seeing you here at my coffee break. Do you mind some company?" he approached warmly with his own cup of coffee and a briefcase in hand.

Observing him, she saw that he was in his usual weekday attire – an impeccable three piece gray suit with matching wingtip shoes. However, she noticed that he looked more tired than usual. His hair was a bit longer and he had a bit of a beard growing. In addition, his countenance was a bit more solemn than she remembered.

"Of course! Please have a seat. It's been a long time, Christopher. How have you been?" She replied warmly.

"Honestly, I could be better. You?" he asked in return. He then took a long sip of his coffee and sighed.

"I share the same sentiments." She answered while lifting her espresso cup as if she was saying 'cheers' and consuming its contents it as if it was a shot of vodka.

He smiled wryly and said: "I will not pretend that I'm unaware of what's been happening. A colleague of mine was in an upscale London restaurant the other night and talked about what happened in our breakroom. The event was confirmed when I happened upon Mrs. Jennings having tea with a friend yesterday. How is Marianne?"

Elinor sighed and admitted: "Inconsolable. She's trying to rationalize Jonathan's actions, putting blame to herself."

They both shared a moment of silence, Elinor looking at the dark clouds that threatened the skies and Christopher taking another sip of his coffee. After a few minutes, he then said:

"Perhaps I can shed light to a few things."

Elinor focused her attention once again to him and gave a nod in response. He then sighed and whispered:

"Do you remember that night you and Marianne found me at Mrs. Allen's home?"

"Yes. Jonathan just broke up with Marianne that same day. I found out from my mother that he passed by Barton Park and talked to Marianne briefly. Apparently, he left as fast as he could." Expounded Elinor.

"Well, you see… No. I think it would be best if I start with a bit of history." He explained, scratching his scruff thoughtfully.

"What do you mean history?"

"Family history. I am not sure you are aware of my background, Elinor. Maybe Mrs. Jennings have shared it in passing?"

Elinor nodded and said: "She might have shared a bit about your parents and your brother."

"Ah. Yes, my brother." He sighed and explained:

"You see, prior to me taking on the reins in Delaford Bank, my brother, Charles, was poised to succeed my father and he often used it to his advantage. They were so alike in many ways and shared a taste for alcohol, fast cars, flying their own jets and pursuing women. I, on the other hand, was quite intent in pursuing art and was studying under an art tutor when I met Eliza Williams, a model who posed nude for me. We became good friends and started dating. When I thought we were getting to the point of being serious, I took her to several family events and she met Charles in one of them. They talked, got along well and I thought nothing about it. Months later, I came home for the holidays, and I found her and Charles in bed together. It seems that they were seeing each other behind my back."

Elinor, shocked of his revelation, numbly nodded at him to continue.

"Years later, my parents had a divorce – you know how it was then, it was a different time – and it was a bit of a scandal. My mother had left us and followed her paramour to Tuscany. My father filed for divorce. Lawyers were called in and a settlement ensued and a hefty size was deducted to what was left to our dwindling fortune. Despite the change in our circumstances, for years my father and brother continued on with the lifestyle they were accustomed. This drained out most of what was left with our trust. To add insult to injury, Charles found out that he was to be a father with his on again off again girlfriend."

"With Eliza Williams!?" gasped Elinor

Christopher nodded in response and continued:

"The night that my father and my brother died, they chartered a plane to go to a business meeting in Edinburgh for a make it or break it deal with another bank. It was supposed to be a simple one-hour flight and they decided to fly the jet together. My father was flying and my brother was to co-pilot with him. The black box would later reveal that Charles revealed Eliza's pregnancy and my father suffered a heart attack with the surprise."

They shared another moment of silence. This time, both of them stared at the afternoon downpour, causing the passerby in the street to open their umbrellas. Minutes later, Elinor curiously asked:

"What happened to Eliza? The baby?"

"Eliza was informed of Charles' death and was devastated. The stress made her give birth prematurely and she died of complications. I stayed with her until the very end and was asked by her family to be the god-father of the baby. She was named Beth." Christopher continued.

"Beth Brandon?" asked Elinor, trying to remember if the name was familiar to her in anyway

"No, Beth Williams. Eliza's family and I have agreed that it would be best if she would not be too associated with the Brandon name." He corrected

"What do you mean? I don't see anything wrong with your name. I would think it would help Beth in a way." She said

"Given how her father, mother and grandfather died, we did not want her to think that news of her impending birth was the cause of her deaths. Thus, for the past years, I made sure that the black box was to never be revealed for Beth's sake. I took it upon myself to keep a low profile as much as possible to avoid any attention to my family's affairs hoping that Beth would never find out. Thus, I was known to her as her ever so generous god-father who funded her education." He explained, resting his arms on the table.

"What does this have to do with Jonathan, Christopher?" questioned Elinor, copying his body movement and resting her arms on the table, slightly leaning towards him.

"Beth was preparing for Uni a few months ago when she saw a copy of her birth certificate which still named Charles as her father. It only took a quick search in the archives for her to connect the dots and was furious to have been kept in the dark for so long. She left a note to me and the Williams' and ran away."

"Where did she go?" a spark of panic in her voice. However, Christopher continued calmly and explained:

"We did not know at first. She closed all her social media accounts and all of her friends had no idea where she could have went. We searched for months and even called the police, but the note explicitly said that she did not want to be found. Finally, I called in a favor from an old army buddy of mine and hired him to track her whereabouts. Finally, days prior to John Middleton's second garden party, I was informed that she was in Bangkok – working for minimum wage to support herself because she was left pregnant and penniless by a London-based doctor she met while backpacking."

"Was it… Jonathan?" she asked, feeling a bit lightheaded as she remembered the doctor sharing he went backpacking in Asia months ago.

Brandon merely looked at her and nodded solemnly, the heaviness of the situation reflected on his eyes. He then expounded:

"The moment I found out it was the same Dr. Willoughby that frequented Barton Park, I immediately called John Middleton and asked if he was with Mrs. Allen. Dr. Willoughby must have been informed by his aunt that I was on my way regarding Beth. Hence, he decided to break up with Marianne and immediately rushed back to London to avoid me."

"Thus, we saw each other at Mrs. Allen's door with no Jonathan in sight." Concluded Elinor, her energy drained from the information shared with her. She quickly changed topic and asked:

"How is Beth?"

"I brought her home and she moved back with her grandparents. We have shared with her the whole story as to why we have kept everything from her. She has taken it very well, better than Eliza ever did. She will be giving birth in a month or so. A baby boy." He said with a small tired smile while showing her a picture of a sonogram in his phone. He then drank the remaining contents of his cup and stood to leave with his things. Turning to a still silent and pale Elinor, he remarked:

"I do believe we all carry things with us, Elinor. 'Baggage' as some would say. I've shared mine in the hopes that someday, Marianne's would be lighter and not for anything else. Moreover, my conscience will not let me leave this café without telling you that Mrs. Allen has informed me that Dr. Willoughby was in fact, estranged from his wife until a few days ago. I believe he had every intention to file for divorce and propose to Marianne until Mrs. Allen learned of Beth and decided to invalidate his trust. Apparently, our doctor was accustomed to certain spending habits and had a big debt to settle. Hence, he was then forced to patch things with his wife who had all the money."

Elinor could only nod in response and as Christopher continued to walk away, she saw the gravity of the weight that pulled him down.

That night, Elinor made use of Mrs. Jennings' absence to inform Marianne of the tale of one Beth Williams, and her connection to their friend, to which the younger of the two responded:

"When they say that the truth will set you free, I wonder if they ever thought of the remedy for the pain it accompanied."


	10. Chapter 9: A Little Truth (Part 2)

CHAPTER NINE: A Little Truth from Everyone (Part Two)

"So good for you to keep Robert and me some company, Ms. Steele. We've always wondered what Edward's students are like." Remarked Fanny as she took a small piece off of her well-done steak.

Fanny, Lucy and Robert were enjoying a steak dinner in another restaurant the Robert wanted to feature in his website. However, this time, it did not come with a complimentary set and thus, the youngest of the Ferrars siblings invited her sister to come along – to pay the bill.

"I am honored and I've been enjoying his company so far. In fact, yours too Mrs. Dashwood." Commented Lucy with a smile.

"Oh, please!" laughed Fanny "Don't you ever call me Mrs. Dashwood. Reminds me of my mother-in-law. Fanny if you please."

"Very well, Fanny. Please do call me Lucy in return." Replied Lucy while giving Robert a flirtatious smile.

"You ladies enjoy the meal a bit, I'm just going to excuse myself and freshen up. I saw Davin Smith, one of the investors in this restaurant, go to the loo and I want to chit-chat a bit. Invite him to my podcast." Explained Robert as he stood up to leave the table.

"Since Robert's off to do some business, I think this is the perfect time to ask you a few things." Said Fanny

"What is it?"

"You've been going out with Robert this past week and you do have my vote for him. Though, I do wonder if this is this something serious?" interrogated Fanny, giving her a pointed look.

"Oh. It's nothing like that really. Robert's such a great guy and he would exactly be my type except…"

"Except what?" asked Fanny curiously as she took another bite of her steak

"Can you keep a secret?" whispered Lucy, leaning towards Fanny

"Of course, darling. You can tell me anything." Replied Fanny, smiling demurely.

"Well, I'm secretly engaged to another man for the past year and a half." She whispered, warry of the other patrons in the restaurant.

"And who is this lucky man?" asked Fanny while her eyes twinkled

"Your other brother, Edward."

Chaos then ensued.

* * *

"Elinor! Marianne!" howled Mrs. Jennings as she entered the apartment.

"What is it?" asked Elinor, conscious of the panicked voice of the older lady. She and Marianne were in the middle of packing their things away, preparing to leave the next day.

Marianne, still feeling a bit sullen with finding out about Dr. Willoughby's true character, had refused to eat or even go out for the remainder of their stay in London. Consequently, she had grown pale and her eyes were constantly red from crying. Elinor, worried for her sister's health, appealed to Christopher and he graciously offered to give them a lift back to Barton Park to save them from taking the train. Elinor immediately grabbed the opportunity to go home as soon as possible.

"Lucy just called! I don't know how she got my number, but she was thrown out by her father, Alistair Steele, after she quarreled with your sister-in-law, Fanny, during their dinner last night. Fanny threw a fit and the whole restaurant found out. As it happens, a friend of Alistair was there and the Vice Chancellor was informed immediately." Explained Mrs. Jennings while taking a seat on her couch to catch her breath and snapping Elinor back to the situation at hand.

"Informed of what, Mrs. Jennings?" asked Marianne weakly

"As it turns out, Lucy has been secretly engaged to Edward Ferrars these past year and a half! She has nowhere to go and Alistair would not take her back until Edward and her call off the engagement as he feels it to be highly inappropriate. To think, John and I thought you, Elinor, were dating Edward."

She catches Marianne's shocked look and purposely avoided her sister's gaze. Instead, she focused all of her efforts in replying to Mrs. Jennings and replied: "No, Edward and I – as I've mentioned – are just friends."

"I do see that now though I never thought dear ol' Edward was to be the type to go for someone like Lucy. He went to Uni today and appealed to Alistair to take Lucy back. Being the proud bugger he is, Alistair would not have any of it and sacked the young man on the spot. Thus, a jobless Edward and a penniless Lucy are holed in his apartment for the time being. It seems the Ferrars' family refuses the match as well and they are both left to fend on their own." Added Mrs. Jennings, standing up from the couch and going to the refrigerator to get a light snack.

However, even before she could open the refrigerator, her mobile rang and she was heard to accept another invitation for tea. She left as fast as she came and both Elinor and Marianne found themselves alone once again.

"You knew all along." Accused Marianne, giving Elinor a stern look that did nothing for her pale countenance.

"Yes. Lucy expressed an interest in befriending simply because of our connection to Edward. She asked me to not tell anyone and I gave her my word." Explained Elinor casually, continuing with her packing.

"Surely you will not ignore the fact that you and Edward had 'something' going on. Anyone could see that he was absolutely smitten with you every time you spent time together!" passionately argued Marianne

"It was just friendship between Edward and me, Mari. He and Lucy were engaged even prior to me getting the post at the Uni." Rationalized Elinor, trying hard to keep her tears in check.

"That's it? That's how you're going to deal with this? It's as if you never even liked him back." Argued Marianne. When she saw Elinor keep quiet, she continued and said:

"You know what, Eli? I can't believe you are taking this well. I can't believe you are so calm! You are a frigid b-"

"Enough! How dare you insult me?" demanded Elinor, throwing the shirt she was folding to the floor with force. Seeing Marianne's surprised face, she then continued:

"Lucy told me in strictest confidence that she was engaged to Edward when I never even wanted to know to begin with. Thus, I kept it quiet not wanting to tarnish Edward's reputation because I'm his friend. For weeks, I had to come to terms with the fact that apparently that's all I'll ever be to Edward despite me wanting more. Meanwhile, I had to take care of you while you cried about a wanker I never even liked for you, preparing for my presentation for a bloody conference I never even wanted to go and making sure that our family had enough money for food on our table – a responsibility I never asked for if I may add! So you ask me, Mari, how I can be so calm? It's because I have no motherfucking choice!"

Silence enveloped them and as Elinor picked up the thrown shirt on the floor, she head Marianne sob:

"I'm sorry, Elinor."

Immediately, they gravitated towards each other and held each other for the emotional support that only sisters could give one another.

* * *

That night, Christopher passed by to invite Elinor, Marianne and Mrs. Jennings for dinner. Marianne, excused herself, explaining that she really didn't feel very well and Mrs. Jennings offered to stay home to ensure that Marianne doesn't take a turn for the worse.

Hence, Elinor and Christopher were left to enjoy a night out in town. Christopher brought her to his favorite restaurant – a low key Indian eatery that served authentic dishes. They were helping themselves to samosas and chutney, she broached the topic of Beth Williams.

"She is well. Doctor says she is due any day now. The Williams are up and about with excitement for their great-grandchild and I've been asked to be the boy's god-father. Hopefully, I'll do a better job with the boy than I did with Beth." He said

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Christopher. From how you tell me, she seems to be a strong-willed woman willing to sacrifice to do what is right. You should be proud."

"Don't get me wrong, I am. It's just that I feel like I could have done more to avoid the current situation."

"That's exactly how I feel about Marianne's situation. Will you look at us? Two protectors sharing samosas and beer discussing our woes!" Joked Elinor making both of them laughed out loud.

It was in the middle of them sharing a good laugh that Edward and Lucy walked in the eatery.

"Fancy seeing you here, Elinor!" greeted Lucy happily.

"Oh. Hello, Lucy. Edward, long time no see." Said in Elinor, greeting the pair in return, trying hard to maintain a casual voice.

"Yes. It's been a long time." Replied Edward, eyeing her and her 'date' intently. Following Edward's gaze, Elinor then exclaimed:

"I'm sorry! Where are my manners? This is Christopher Brandon. Christopher, Edward Ferrars and Lucy Steele. Edward is the brother of my sister-in-law and Lucy is a friend of ours." Introduced Elinor.

Pleasantries were exchanged and it was Lucy who remarked: "We won't keep you from your date. Hope you two enjoy the rest of the evening."

Without waiting for a response, Lucy dragged her fiancé away from Christopher and Elinor's table. Meanwhile, Elinor eyed Edward sadly.

"So, that is the talked about Edward Ferrars." Commented Christopher, letting the Lucy's 'date' remark go and instead, helping himself to another samosa.

"Yes. You know him?"

"No. Not really. This is the first time I met him, but chatter travels. I understand, that despite his good work ethic, he lost his teaching position at the Uni you work."

"Yes. Um. Edward was a Philosophy professor. Lucy's dad was the Vice Chancellor and he ended up getting sacked when they wouldn't break up. A bit of academic career suicide." Explained Elinor, taking a sip of beer to quell her discomfort.

"I see." Replied Christopher thoughtfully.

* * *

The rest of the night progressed well and by the time Christopher dropped Elinor off at Mrs. Jennings' apartment, he shared his idea with her before she got out of his car.

"I've been looking for Corporate Social Responsibility Manager, but most of the members of my team are quite surprised with the idea of doing business and spreading goodwill at the same time. Maybe with his academic background he would be more suited with the job. What do you think?"

"I think it would be good match, yes." Agreed Elinor

"Would you mind offering him the post? Delaford Bank offers a competitive pay and I'd be happy to match the same benefits he received at the Uni. You may also add that I'm willing to extend him a signing bonus that will help him and Lucy with their financial situation and marry immediately."

"That's very generous of you. Why don't you offer the post yourself? I can arrange a meeting, but I'm sure he'd be happy to meet his potential boss in any case." Offered Elinor, hoping to avoid Edward in any way without dashing his chance working for Christopher.

"I'm not sure that would be the best way. Since you and him are somewhat family, it might be better that you offer the job. If it came from me, and we just met today, he might wonder of its credibility." He explained rationally, handing Elinor a business card to give to Edward.

Despite her own hesitations to meet Edward in the flesh, Elinor could only agree with his logic. She took the card and said: "Then I shall meet with him tomorrow prior to us leaving for Barton Park."

* * *

He did not really know how it happened, but Edward Ferrars found himself in front of Mrs. Jennings' apartment building early the next day after seeing Elinor with a Christopher Brandon the night before. Truth is, Edward had always felt like he did not know a lot of things. That's why he pursued a life of an academic – his curiosity sated by a solitary life of books, research and teaching.

Then he met Lucy. He first saw her in his graduate studies class. He needed an assistant researcher and they started working together on his dissertation. Emails, long hours and a late night fueled by coffee and Red Bull later, he found himself snogging her. First, they agreed it to be a casual sort of thing. Eventually, they progressed to being more serious and he didn't know exactly why, but he ended up blurting the most random proposal a year and a half ago.

 _"_ _You were lonely. Even with Lucy so you thought proposing would fix it."_ He thought solemnly, scratching the back of his neck in frustration.

 _"_ _Then there was Elinor."_ He thought back as he took a seat on the steps of the building.

Edward had met Elinor before when they were younger. They first crossed paths in John and Fanny's wedding and the mostly exchanged small-talk. They both kept in touch through the usual social media sites and when he found out she needed a job, he knew that she would be perfect with her advanced degree in English Literature. Bumping into each other, small-talks that became deep discussions and sharing a meal with her family all became the things you looked forward to.

 _"_ _All of a sudden, you weren't lonely anymore."_ He admitted to himself, sighing for good measure.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He turned his head and saw her smiling at him.

"Elinor." He said softly.

"Edward." She replied, sitting beside him.

"Lucy showed me your message. You said you wanted to talk about something and I have a pretty good idea what it was." He started, trying hard to keep a straight face

"I'm not here to talk about you and Lucy." She clarified

"You're not?"

"No. I know you've been having a bad week and all with what's happening. Honestly, I never really thought that you'd get sacked for shagging the boss' daughter." She quipped, smiling at him for good measure

"Everyone always thought Steele was an all talk and no trousers kind of man. Glad I could help boost his reputation." He laughed with her, his self-depreciating humor ever present.

"Well, I'm here to sort of help yours." Offered Elinor

"You mean my 'jobless and disowned' reputation?" he jested

"I don't think I can help you with the disowned part, Ed. Honestly, I'm not even sure if you'd want to reconnect with Fanny after the way she overreacted about you and Lucy, but I'm here to help you with the jobless part. Do you remember Christopher Brandon from last night?" she asked

"Yes. I'm not sure if I met him before. Is he a 'friend' of yours?" Fished Edward, trying to remain impassive.

"Yes. He's a good friend of our family and owns Delaford Bank, a small private bank here in London. Also, he's the reason why I asked you to come today." She answered, unaware to what he truly meant.

"Hmm. I'm sure I haven't done him any harm. I've never even met the man til' last night."

"No harm really. Actually, he's aware of your present circumstances. I, um, might have shared with him a bit of your background and your current problem. He has informed me of an opening in Delaford Bank, and he believes you would be the perfect candidate." She explained hesitantly

"Me? Work in in one of the best private banks in London? How?"

"As their Corporate Social Responsibility Manager. He thinks your Philosophy background might be quite beneficial. He's willing to match the benefits you received in Uni and give a signing bonus to help you and Lucy marry immediately without the need for Fanny or Mr. Steele financial support." She replied slowly as she had difficulty explaining the last part.

"This is all unusual, Eli. I'm sure it's because of your friendship with Mr. Brandon that I owe this opportunity." He said

"No, no. Not at all. I didn't know they had a vacancy until he mentioned it last night." clarified Elinor with passion

"Then why did he not tell me about it himself? You could have easily given him Lucy's number to reach me."

"He wanted it to come from a friend given that you've never really met him prior to last night." She explained with a whisper

"As a friend, I feel like I owe you a bit of an explanation." Admitted Edward

"Ed, you don't know anything to anyone. Especially to me. We are friends and I'd like to think we'd always will be." Reasoned Elinor

"Friends. Hmm. I had hoped that it would be more, but Lucy and I –"confessed Edward, surprised that Elinor cut him off by placing her hand on his shoulders.

"You don't have to say anything, Edward. You didn't do me anything wrong. We were – are – friends and that's that." said Elinor, standing up, hoping the movement would keep her tears at bay. She quickly took Christopher's card from her pockets and added:

"As a friend, I encourage you to call Christopher and take the job. I'm sure Lucy would be thrilled with the news. Congratulations on your engagement, by the way. I'm sure, given everything, not a lot has yet to wish you both well."

Edward stood up and took the card from her. He scanned it quickly and pocketed the card. He then faced her and for a moment he was tempted to say what he really wanted to convey – that he really didn't want to marry Lucy; that he was planning to break up with her and that he was coward for never doing so. He wanted to explain to her, to share with her how jealous he felt seeing her and Christopher Brandon last night, laughing like the way they used to in the staff room back at the University.

Instead, he said: "Thank you, Elinor. I hope you and Christopher are very happy." before turning his back to her and walking away.

He never saw Elinor's confused and surprised face.


	11. Chapter 10: Downpour

_Author's Note: Thank you for all of your reviews! I had a bit of a difficult time writing this. I revere the scene from the 1995 movie so much that I did not know where to start exactly. Still, I'm quite proud of the outcome and I hope you are all as pleased with it as I am._

 **CHAPTER TEN: Downpour**

"Are you ladies all set?" asked Mrs. Jennings as she helped herself to tea in her apartment's couch.

"Yes, we're packed and ready to go." Replied Elinor as she dropped her bag by the door and joined Mrs. Jennings for afternoon tea.

"I honestly can't wait to go home." Remarked sullenly Marianne, following Elinor and joining the two other women for tea

"By tonight, you'll be back at Barton Park." Pronounced Mrs. Jennings as she added more milk to hers

"I do thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Jennings. These past few days have been… eventful." Elinor expressed with a sensitive eye towards Marianne

"You can say that again." Added Marianne, ignoring the tea handed to her by Elinor. Instead, she gravitated towards her mobile phone to check her social media accounts.

Suddenly, Elinor's phone started ringing. She immediately checked the caller ID and upon seeing that it was Christopher, immediately answered it.

"Elinor! I'm so sorry. I'm running a bit late. I have one more meeting to go to. Are you and Marianne okay with waiting for an hour and a half more?" asked Christopher

"Yes. I think that's fine. No rush really." Answered Elinor

"Thanks. I'll call you again once I'm near Mrs. Jennings' apartment." He said before dropping the call.

"That was Christopher. He's running a bit late. He'll be here in an hour and a half." Explained Elinor to the rest of the occupants of the room.

"Busy man he is. Always running from one meeting to another. John's been telling him to slow down, but Christopher Brandon has always been driven to do things himself. He's also quite the sensitive type. Never toys with other people's emotions, unlike someone we know." Thought out loud by Mrs. Jennings, clearly pertaining to Jonathan as she helped herself to another cup of tea.

"Well, I'd rather not discuss that bit, Mrs. Jennings." Said Marianne as she dropped her phone on the coffee table. She then stood up and reached for her cardigan and purse.

"Where are you going?" asked a concerned Elinor

"Just a walk around the block. I want to pass by one of the stores and get something for Mags before we leave." Excused Marianne, coughing slightly, as she walked towards the door

"Should you really be doing this now?" questioned Elinor with a quizzical brow

"Eli, it's just around the block. You can see me through the window and you said so yourself: Brandon will be late." Argued Marianne, going out the door and leaving no room for dispute.

"Good to see her spirit coming back." Commented Mrs. Jennings as she sipped her milk-laden tea.

Outside, thunder could be heard.

* * *

Elinor Dashwood was worried. An hour and a half passed without any signs of her sister returning. A downpour of rain has started and she was scanning the window to see if Marianne was on her way back to the apartment.

"She just decided to stretch her legs a little bit more and ended up seeking shelter from the rain." Assured Mrs. Jennings, bringing in another hot pot of tea from the kitchenette to the coffee table.

"She did leave her phone and we have no way to get in touch with her." Explained Elinor, eyeing her sister's mobile haphazardly placed on the coffee table.

Elinor's own mobile phone suddenly started ringing and without checking the caller ID, picked it up hoping it was Marianne. However, she was immediately disappointed to hear Christopher Brandon on the other line.

"Elinor! I'm nearing Mrs. Jennings' apartment building. Would you and Marianne mind meeting me at the lobby?" explained Christopher. Elinor could hear other cars passing by and concluded that he was using his hands-free device while driving.

"Christopher! Do you mind going around the block and passing by for Marianne at the general merchandise store near the building? She left half an hour ago without her phone and never returned. With the rain, I'm worried she couldn't get home."

"Not a problem. I'll call you again once I'm with her." Committed Christopher and dropped the call.

A few minutes later, Elinor received another call from Christopher. She quickly put him on speakerphone and in a hurried voice, he explained:

"She's not here. Store owner said that a girl matching her description passed by over an hour and a half ago. Did she mention anywhere else she'd want to go?"

"No. Not really. She was a bit put out earlier, but you know how she is."

"The hospital, maybe? Before the incident in the restaurant, she mentioned that she could easily go to Jonathan's hospital to see him." added Mrs. Jennings, checking the window herself for any signs of Marianne

"Right. I'm on my way there now." Replied Christopher and ended the call.

"I am not sure she would be at the hospital." Pronounced Elinor to Mrs. Jennings, staring thoughtfully at her mobile.

"Do you think she would have went somewhere else in this rain?"

"All I could think of is Jonathan." Elinor thought out loud while pacing back and forth.

"See that man? After everything!?" exclaimed Mrs. Jennings, concern evident on her face.

"Yes! That's it! She would want to see him!" cried Elinor, realizing another important detail and calling Christopher swiftly.

* * *

Christopher Brandon always considered himself an efficient driver. Granted that he did not possess the addiction to speed like his father or brother, he could be considered fairly capable behind the wheel of his silver BMW 4 series gran coupe. He was driving swiftly towards the London hospital Willoughby worked with the sole intention of making sure that Marianne was well (and possibly punching the lights out of the playboy doctor). He just overtook a car, trying to avoid traffic, when he heard his phone ring. He immediately picked it up using the connectivity component of the car and heard Elinor's voice.

"She's not in the hospital!" exclaimed Elinor

"What do you mean? Do you know where she is?" he asked, swerving his car to overtake another vehicle.

"No. Not really, but I have a feeling she's not going to look for him there. She'd want to see him face-to-face and if she goes to the hospital, she'd end up paging for him and he'd have the chance to slip away from her." Explained Elinor.

Realization then struck Christopher as well. Making a quick U-turn, he then said: "I think I know where she is. Do you have Willoughby's home address?"

"No. She never shared that. In fact, I doubt if she ever even went to his house. They've always stayed in a hotel or went out all night when they were together." Said Elinor

"I know a guy who can help us. I'll call you again once I find her." Assured Christopher as he ended the call and commanded the connectivity component to call his old military contact, James Palmer.

"Brandon! What do I owe the pleasure?" greeted James Palmer from the other line.

"Forgive me, Palmer. This is not a social call. Remember the cad that got Beth up the duff? The tosser who was with her in Bangkok."

"Yes. Dr. Willoughby in St. Bart's. Why?" asked Palmer

"I need his home address. Not his bachelor's pad. The one he actually lives in with his wife and family." Demanded Christopher, eyes straight on the road as he overtook another car.

"Off to fight the man off, are we? Are you sure about this, Brandon? Do you want me to go as your back up?" asked Palmer, voice laced with a certain level of military seriousness.

"Nothing of that sort, Palmer. This has nothing to do with Beth's situation. Though I admit, I would like nothing more, but to punch the lights out of him for what he did. For tonight, I have an entirely different matter to set straight with him." Explained Brandon

"Ah. I see. This doesn't have anything to do with one Marianne Dashwood, does it?" probed Palmer

"You haven't lost your touch, Palmer. Still the best in investigation, eh?" quipped Brandon, stepping on the brakes for a stoplight.

"Well, when you asked me to find Beth, you didn't think I would do a mediocre job, did you? I check every detail, Brandon." Reminded Palmer to his friend.

"That's why I'm calling. I know you have it and I know you've connected the dots. Marianne left their apartment to go to his house and demand answers. She doesn't have a car so in this rain, I'm not sure how she's faring." Explained Brandon, eyes staring straight on the stoplight.

"Ah. Still the knight in shining armor, eh? I'll message it to you now so you can use your GPS on it. Good luck, mate!" said Palmer as he ended the call. Immediately after, his connectivity component received the text message. He set his GPS to Willoughby's home address and the moment he saw the light turn green, he stepped on the gas.

* * *

Marianne Dashwood had never felt so cold before. When she was young, her father, an avid skier, took the whole family on a holiday to Aspen. Elinor was an adequate skier having had the opportunity to ski with their parents years past. Margaret, who was barely seven years old then, took skiing like a duck takes to water. Meanwhile, Marianne hated it. She was terrible with her skiing lessons and the weather did not help at all. For the remainder of her stay, she holed herself up in the hotel in front of the fire, cursing the cold and promising that she will never subject herself to such torture ever again.

Thus, it was with great confusion that she found herself cold, coughing and wet across an immaculately maintained house in Knightsbridge. From where she stood, she could see Willoughby's all too familiar Toyota GT 86 coupe parked in front of the house. The front garden of the house boasted a swing set and several outdoor contraptions for children.

It was fairly easy to find his house. He had mentioned it in passing months back and as a doting girlfriend, she stored the information. He had wooed her by stating that he was planning to sell the house – describing it as his bachelor's pad in Knightsbridge - and that he looked forward to buying a home more suited for a family and possibly away from London. Of course, she liked the thought and the mental of image of them sharing a home immediately tickled her senses.

 _"_ _I honestly thought that we would end up together. It was all rubbish. So is my heart."_ Thought Marianne as she continued to stare at the house while crying. With the rain, you couldn't distinguish what were the tears and the raindrops that clung on her face.

"It was all rubbish. So is my heart. So is me." She whispered again and again to no one in particular

* * *

Despite the rain, Christopher saw her silhouette the moment he turned from the main road and towards – what is supposed to be – the Willoughby family's home. He parked a yard or so from her and immediately went to her, not caring of the rainstorm.

"Marianne?" he queried, standing beside her so that he may use his coat to shield her from the downpour.

"Christopher." She acknowledged softly, her eyes still glued to the house across the street.

"Marianne, we must go. You've been out here for hours and you'll get sick in this rain." He implored.

"I was such a fool, Christopher. Fell completely head over heels for him and I changed myself for him. I went with what he wanted and forgot everything that I needed. A part of me knew that there was something out of place, but I carried on anyway because I…" continued Marianne, finding the best way to describe what she felt, but couldn't say it.

"…Love him." He completed for her, his eyes gazing straight to hers to convey the pain he felt just by saying it.

"Yes. It wasn't enough though, was it?" she remarked while tears continued to fall. She was looking directly at him to convey the pain she felt with the realization.

"Nobody is worth crying for, and those that are worth it will not make you cry." Quoted Christopher, gently placing his palm on the side of her face so he may wipe her tears away.

"Gabriel Garcia Marquez…" sighed Marianne before fainting into his arms.


	12. Chapter 11: A Little Truth (Part 3)

**Chapter Eleven: A Little Truth From Everyone (Part Three)**

Both Elinor and Mrs. Jennings were out of breath by the time they reached the emergency room. Upon receiving a call from Christopher Brandon that he was on his way to the hospital due to an unconscious Marianne, the ladies tried their best to flag down a cab despite the downpour. It took them half an hour to do so and another half hour to navigate the busy and rainy streets of London.

Finally, they arrived and it was Elinor's panicked voice asking her sister which made Christopher reveal himself.

"Elinor! She's here!" he alerted, meeting the ladies half-way across the emergency room.

"How is she, Christopher?" asked Mrs. Jennings, eyeing the closed curtain for Marianne's privacy.

"The doctor, the wife of an old friend of mine, is with her now. She blacked out even before reaching my car and I had trouble rousing her. I hope it was just because of the stress, but I fear worse." He admitted, conscious of his shabby appearance – wrapped in a blanket while his clothes are soaked with rain water.

"Christopher?" called the doctor – a plump woman in her 40's - while approaching the group.

"This is Dr. Charlotte Palmer. She is the wife of an old army buddy of mine. Charlotte, this is Mrs. Jennings, Marianne's relative and Elinor Dashwood, her sister." Introduced Christopher

"I wish I could meet you all under better circumstances. However, I need a few more information. Ms. Dashwood, has Marianne suffered any pulmonary infection recently?" asked Dr. Palmer while looking at Marianne's chart.

"She's had a slight cough for a couple of days now." Replied Elinor thoughtfully.

"Her nose was runny and she complained of hay fever when you and Christopher were out for dinner. She had a bit of paracetamol before dinner and went to bed." Added Mrs. Jennings

"I do not think that it is hay fever. She may have had a bit of an infection in her lungs the past few days and the paracetamol only addressed the symptoms. Added to the fact that she was rained on heavily tonight, I am sure that it has developed to pneumonia." Explained Dr. Palmer

"Surely you jest, Charlotte." Said Christopher in a grave tone

"I'm sorry, Christopher, but I'm not. I've requested for the tests done. We'll transfer her to the ward for now and we'll hook her up to an IV. One of you can look after her." Added Dr. Palmer, checking something on Marianne's chart.

"Private room, Dr. Palmer, so both Elinor and I can stay with her. I'll sign the paperwork and settle what needs to be settled." Commanded Mrs. Jennings, making no room for argument.

"Noted. I'll have the nurses get on with it and we'll transfer you in a few minutes." Nodded Dr. Palmer leaving Christopher, Elinor and Mrs. Jennings alone.

"Mrs. Jennings, thank you for your generosity, but we would never be able to pay you back soon." Declared Elinor

"Don't even think about it, Elinor. You know as well as I that Marianne would be more comfortable in a private room. So would you and I if we are to stay for the night." She said.

"I think it would be best if you go to her now. I'll get a change of clothes and coffee for all." Offered Christopher, discarding the blanket on a nearby empty chair.

Once they were transferred to a private room, Mrs. Jennings immediately settled on of the chairs. She fell asleep despite her intake of a strong cup of coffee. Meanwhile, Elinor and Christopher remained tiredly awake and across each other on Marianne's bedside.

"I do not know how to inform my mother." Admitted Elinor out loud, using one hand to hold onto Marianne's and the other to hold her mobile.

Upon getting the test results, Dr. Palmer has informed them that her diagnosis was, in fact, accurate and that Marianne lungs were inflamed and she suffers from a bacterial case of pneumonia. They were given face masks to wear. Dr. Palmer tried to keep things short and informed them of the gravity of the situation. She said: _"Her body is currently fighting the bacteria and we are trying our best to help her. However, her immune system is comprimised and it might one serious fight."_

"Honesty will be best." He said, eyeing the mobile phone.

"I feel as if I am at fault somehow."

"Would it help if Mrs. Dashwood was here instead?" Christopher suggested

"She couldn't. The earliest train will be tomorrow morning and Mr. Middleton wouldn't be able to find a driver for her in this late hour." Remarked Elinor

"I can pick her up now. Call her and explain what has happened. Then, tell her that I am on my way now so that she can be with you and Marianne by early tomorrow morning." He said, discarding the face mask, standing up and retrieving his car keys from his pocket.

"I cannot impose, especially after everything you've done for her."

"Not at all. I would be happy to do it." He said. Lovingly gazing at Marianne's pale face, he admitted:

"I feel as if I am at fault as well."

"No. Never that. You have been a constant friend. Not just to her, but to our family also." Assured Elinor, giving her friend a meaningful hug before Christopher Brandon turned and left to pick up Mrs. Dashwood.

A terse conversation with a panicked Mrs. Dashwood later and a change for IV for Marianne, Mrs. Jennings woke up and offered to get Elinor another cup of coffee and a few sandwiches.

"It would be best to keep your strength up, Elinor." The older lady implied. She then walked away from the room and towards the hospital cafeteria leaving the two sisters alone.

"Marianne. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but if you do I want you to fight this." Whispered Elinor to her sister, inching closer to her. She then continued on by saying:

"Please, Marianne. If you do not want to do it for yourself. Do it for me because I would be lost without you."

A half an hour later, Elinor heard a polite knock on the door. Thinking it was Mrs. Jennings bringing a bunch of sandwiches to feed a small army, she quickly opened the door with a smile on her face.

She was shocked to see Dr. Jonathan Willoughby.

"I saw Mrs. Jennings in the cafeteria and she has informed me of what she thought of me and of Marianne's condition." Stated Jonathan, looking directly at Elinor.

"You are not welcome here, Jonathan." Argued Elinor.

"I am a medical professional. I can help." He offered and went inside the room to Marianne's bed despite Elinor's refusal. Quickly, he scanned her charts and asked:

"Dr. Palmer is very abled. Did the nurse change her IV already?"

"You can see the charts yourself Willoughby. Now, please. Get. Out." Demanded Elinor, in a hushed – albeit strong – voice as to not disturb Marianne's rest.

"Elinor, please. How can you dismiss me so easily knowing what Marianne and I have." Implored Jonathan, facing away from Marianne to look straight at Elinor's eyes.

"Had, Jonathan. What you and Marianne 'had' because whatever was between the two of you is over. How could you lie to us all? To her most of all?" she drilled, anger evident on her face.

"I had no choice, Elinor. I was in debt. I owe millions and when my wife found out, she demanded a separation. I travelled around a bit to try to avoid the people I owe money to. I went to Barton Park with the sole purpose of asking my aunt to advance my inheritance so I can pay my creditors. Then, I met Marianne and everything changed." He explained

"You met Marianne and nothing changed, Jonathan. Even before you met us, when both of you were going out and even now at this very moment, you still owe money; something that might have been prevented if you had better spending habits." Remarked Elinor, disputing his claim with a grimace.

"Yes. That is true, but being with Marianne made me a better man, Elinor. I had it planned out. I was going to advance my inheritance, pay my debts, divorce my wife and marry Marianne." He added

"Really? That was your plan and now that Mrs. Allen decided to strip you out of an inheritance, you decided to go back to Mrs. Willoughby because she had all of the money?" she asked incitingly

"Yes." He admitted

"What about Beth Williams? Did her and your son have no place in your marvelous plan, Dr. Willoughby?" asked Elinor mockingly.

"I see Christopher Brandon plays the hero, eh? Maybe he wants to earn a few points with Marianne." He ridiculed knowing full well that Elinor's only source about Beth Williams would be the young girl's god father

"Christopher Brandon is ten times the man that you ever will be, Jonathan. He has done nothing, but be a friend, not just to Marianne, but to our whole family. More so, he has willingly – and most humbly – told us the truth when all of our emotions were in the dark." Defended Elinor

"Really now, Elinor? Do you think good ol' Brandon will tell the truth or he would rather share a few selected facts to push Marianne to his direction?" goaded Jonathan which promptly Elinor to quickly respond by saying:

"Not selective at all, Jonathan. It was more about being concise. In fact, I can sum it up with three simple truths. One, you are a liar - you lied to us all by hiding the truth. You are married with children and yet in the course of your relationship with Marianne, you never even mentioned it. Two, you are a tosser. You are in debt due to your own lifestyle choices and as a grown man with a profession, you expected your ailing aunt to be the one to get you out of your problems. Three, you are a womanizer. You took advantage of a vulnerable young girl travelling the world and left her pregnant in a foreign country, too ashamed to call home for help. We are lucky to know these three simple truths about you."

"Is that what you will now think of me Elinor? Do you think that is how Marianne will see me as well?" he asked

"I cannot answer for her, but yes, that is how I think of you. Now please, go." She commanded, opening the door and showing him out.

"Elinor, please. I beg you. I know you think lowly of me, but my feelings for Marianne were true. I love her and I would have married her-" He said, crossing the room and out the door.

"-Had it not been for the money." Said Elinor, slamming the door in front of his face.

 _Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Yes, I borrowed that last line from the 1995 movie. :) Just had to pay homage to it somehow._


	13. Interlude

INTERLUDE

Despite Elinor's earlier call and my subsequent wait by the first floor lobby of Barton Park, I am surprised to see Christopher Brandon arrive in his car. I quickly walk towards him and he meets me by the side of the car so he may open the door for me.

"Christopher, thank you so much." I say, not knowing if it was for his action of fetching me in the middle of the night or if it was for his loyalty (may I call it just that?) to Marianne.

"Don't think about it, Mrs. Dashwood. Before I left, she was still unconscious though stable." He assured me as he turned the car on and drove us towards London. I received his assurances with grace though the worry in his voice betrayed him.

"Tell me, honestly, how is she?" I asked, almost begging.

"Dr. Palmer informed Elinor and me that it will be a bit of a struggle. Her lungs are inflamed and she has a very high fever because her body is trying to fight the infection." He answers me truthfully, stepping on the gas as he said the words precariously.

We remain in silence for a good ten minutes and I observe him while we do so. He's so different from my stepson, John, and for a moment, I'm unsure of him. John Dashwood was always jolly and descriptive. He had a habit of shielding everyone from the hard truths of life, so did my husband. Meanwhile, here is Christopher Brandon who is the exact opposite. Most, even Marianne, would say he was an aloof sort of man, but I see him now as someone who is always quick and concise both in words and deeds. He's not the type of person to shield anyone from anything. Rather, he'd walk with you through the harsh realities of life because he knows it to be inevitable.

I see him grimace slightly, possibly recalling a memory, and I cautiously say: "You are as worried as me."

He nods.

"Why?"

He doesn't answer me directly for a time and I thought we would remain silent for the rest of the drive to London. Then, ten minutes after he explains:

"I am sure that my feelings for Marianne are quite obvious. Elinor knows and I suspect so does Margaret. Mrs. Jennings, even John Middleton, has teased us mercilessly since the day we met. I know that Marianne does not really care for me. How could she really? I'm a boring old banker who happens to be a friend of a relative. Compared to Jonathan Willoughby, I don't really have much of a chance. You have no idea how many nights I've stayed awake thinking of our age gap and I know that the odds will never be in my favor." He quipped, self-deprecating humor evident.

It irked me to think that he thinks Marianne to believe him as such. It irked me even more to know that what he thought was true. Marianne's romantic sensibilities would make Jonathan a more obvious choice. She was young and also had a zest for the unknown. Christopher's stability and maturity would turn her off.

I stayed silent since I did not know how to reply. When I heard his voice say; "I do want you to know Mrs. Dashwood, that I do care and I will always care for her, and her whole family, even in the spirit of friendship."

I realized then what should have been said to him long ago, long ago before Jonathan and long ago before Marianne and Elinor's week in London. Thus, I replied to reassure him by saying:

"You being a good friend of our family is something we've always enjoyed and though Marianne may not have seen it before, I'm sure she will now."

I replied to reassure him despite knowing that I might give the man false hopes.

He didn't reply again so when I turned my head to see his reaction, I see him slightly shaking his head. He then gives me a look, one that I can only describe as dejection which made me think: _"Did he really think himself unworthy of Marianne's attention?"_

The idea that he did so was so endearing that I continued on and said: "You have nothing to worry, Christopher. I know for a fact that you have Margaret's vote. I suspect you also have Elinor's. You surely have mine."

He nodded once again and though his countenance was an unhappy one, there was something different in his eyes that made our several hour long drive to London more bearable.

By the time we arrived in the hospital and he showed me to Marianne's floor the stars were gone and the sun was up. Hurriedly, I knock on the room he directed me to and as I hug Elinor in greeting, I hear her happily whisper:

"She awake and going to be okay, mama. The antibiotics worked and she's on the mend. Everything will be fine."

I shared Christopher Brandon's sigh of relief.

 _Author's Note: Again, apologies for the delay. Change of pace and tone after this one. Cheers!_


	14. Chapter 12: Back at Barton

Chapter Twelve: Back at Barton

Marianne stayed three more days in the hospital and once she was declared fit to be discharged, the Dashwood ladies and Mrs. Jennings went home courtesy of Christopher Brandon's car.

"If you ever get tired of managing your bank, you have an alternative career as our personal chauffer." Quipped Elinor to Christopher as they carried the luggage from his trunk to the Dashwood's unit.

Upon arriving at Barton Park, Mrs. Jennings went back to her penthouse and Mrs. Dashwood accompanied Marianne back to their home. Thus, Elinor was left to help Christopher carry all their bags.

"Trust me, being your family's chauffer is a more welcomed profession than what I do now." He replied in jest as they walked the hallway towards the Dashwood's residence.

"How is Beth progressing?" inquired Elinor

"Very well. She's ready to give birth and often complains as what I understand most women in the same situation does. Mr. and Mrs. Williams are very excited. So am I." he admitted as they walked in the Dashwood residences.

"Christopher, come and have some tea with us before you leave." Called Mrs. Dashwood, handing him a hot mug of tea even before he could refuse.

He graciously accepted the tea and gingersnaps that he was offered and sat with Elinor, Marianne and Mrs. Dashwood in their dining table. Polite conversation then ensued and though Marianne, remained quiet, she seemed to be actively listening.

"How is work, Christopher? John's been talking about a possible acquisition of Delaford Bank?" asked Mrs. Dashwood

"No acquisition really. Actually, we are expanding our operations outside of Europe. Everything is still hush hush though." He whispered with a boyish grin as if he was telling a state secret

The ladies laughed and the rest of the afternoon was spent discussing amiably.

* * *

Despite Elinor's hesitation and quite possible due to Mrs. Dashwood's insistence, Marianne brought Christopher to his car.

"Are you sure you should be out? It's starting to get chilly and you should be indoors." Commented Christopher as they exited the main lobby of the complex and walked across the gardens towards the parking lot.

"I'm fine. No need to worry at all. This is the least I can do." She explained

"You don't owe me anything, Marianne." He said, shaking his head as he said so.

"On the contrary, I owe you an apology."

"Apology? What for?" he asked with an eyebrow raised

"For everything." She said, eyes cast downward.

"Hey." He whispered, trying to catch her attention

She continued to look at the parking pavement

"Marianne."

She couldn't look at him.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He assured and her eyes – somewhat teary – met his.

"On the contrary, I do." Mimicking her earlier opening with an added sheepish smile

"Look, Marianne, you have nothing to apologize for. Especially to me."

"Please don't make this harder for me. You know I do. After everything I've said; all those mean things." She started, wanting to explain more but something that tasted guilt stopped her and made her break eye contact once again.

"Marianne. Please look at me."

It was the least she could do so she did.

"Marianne, you have nothing to ever say sorry for. I know what you must think of me and honestly, I don't give a rat's arse. Everyone is entitled to what they think and if I let it get me, I probably wouldn't go out of the house at all." He replied jokingly, laughing at the last bit of his explanation.

"Still…"

"Seriously, I don't see the need for you apologizing because I know that you probably never said anything that isn't true." He said with a smile

"If only you knew–"

"I probably do." He quipped, smiling at her and explained by gently saying:

"Let me guess. You probably said I was an old and boring banker – both of which are true. After all, I am older and there is nothing more boring than the business of counting other people's money. Even I find it boring. Again, you have nothing to apologize for, Marianne. Especially to me because whatever you said is probably true. That's what I like most about you. In a world where people often deceive to be polite, you paid me the ultimate compliment by being honest with me."

He continued to smile at her long after his explanation and he continued to do so until she finally smiled back. They spent a few minutes in cordial silence, leaning on the trunk of his car. Finally, he broke the silence by fishing his keys out and facing her. He offered his right hand, as if waiting to shake her hands.

"Shall we start again?" he offered

"Marianne Dashwood." She said while shaking his hand. She said it with a sincere smile and one that captivated Christopher even more. Thus, with his own boyish smile, he replied:

"Christopher Brandon. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Marianne."

Her cheeks reddened and her smile grew wider. Her reaction was priceless.

From the window of Unit 8B, Mrs. Dashwood could be seen squealing while Elinor smiled as they watched the second Dashwood lady ask Christopher Brandon if he would like to come back for tea next Saturday.

* * *

Elinor continued on happily, the drama of London past them all. As things settled and the winter holidays came, they spent their first Christmas Eve in Mrs. Jenning's apartment, sharing a hot cup of eggnog after dinner with their host and Mr. Middleton. Gifts were exchanged and though Margaret demanded to open at least one of her presents that night, the rest were happy to open their presents on Christmas morning in their own home.

From their mother, Elinor received a new leather handbag she could use to carry various test papers, documents and her laptop to and from the University daily. From Marianne, she gave Elinor a leather bound Anthology of English Poetry. From Margaret, she made an announcement to her whole family:

"I do know that it's been hard for all of us. Financially, I do understand the sacrifices everyone makes just so I can continue in boarding school – especially for you Elinor. As this will be my spring term as a senior, I do want you to know that I applied and was successful in getting a scholarship in my school! They will be covering most of my tuition for my last terms! Merry Christmas everyone!"

Her announcement was greeted with squeals from her sister and tears from her mother. Margaret was enveloped with hugs and kisses until she could no longer breathe.

* * *

Christopher Brandon's looked on as Beth Williams held young Brendan Christopher Williams in her arms. The month old boy was wrapped with a swaddle and both the babe's mother and grandmother took turns in holding the sleeping boy and taking pictures with him.

Suddenly, his phone alerted him of a text message. He fished it out of his pocket and saw that the text was from Marianne. Slightly panicked, he opened it only to be relieved when it said:

"Thank you so much for the keyboard. You really shouldn't have but since it's here, I'm not complaining. Happy Christmas, Chris. Let me know once you've opened mine. M"

Instinctively, h reached for his pocket to fish out a white handkerchief with his initials embroidered on it. Feeling the soft cotton material, he sighed. He was giddy like a school boy receiving her gift, a dozen white handkerchief with his initials embroidered on it. He was touched by the stitching as it was not often he received something so thoughtful. However, he knew better to put more meaning to what it is – a simple gift from Marianne Dashwood.

"You seem pensive, Kit, m' boy." Remarked Beth's grandfather, Mr. Williams, as he handed him a glass of scotch.

"It's been a rollercoaster of emotions as of late" He replied, placing the handkerchief and phone back to his pocket and happily taking the glass.

"I daresay, it is only beginning." Mr. Williams replied as both men continued to observe the ladies cooing over the baby in the room.

* * *

Edward was mindlessly flipping channels, his laptop haphazardly on his lap. For the first time in years, he would be alone during Christmas Eve and he barely knew what to do with himself.

It had been a Ferrars family tradition to celebrate Christmas all together. Both his father and mother made sure that everyone would be at home for the holidays and they would spend Christmas Eve all the way to Boxing Day together at their family home in London. When Fanny married John Dashwood, the outsider also joined the Ferrars in their family home for the holidays. This year, he heard that everyone in the family – sans Edward – would be spending it John and Fanny's new home. The Dashwood's old residence in the country.

It came no surprise to Edward that he was not invited, his engagement to Lucy shocked his whole family and their reaction was to be expected. Since he was young, his father and mother had a certain standard for everyone. With Fanny marrying John Dashwood, they felt that both Edward and Robert should also uphold the family name by marrying well. It was archaic to him as most of what his family tried to do to level up their social status. That was why he also wanted to pursue academic life because it felt safe and away from the glitz and glamour that came with London and his family.

 _"_ _You shouldn't really be surprised, Edward. You know mama always wanted you to carry the family flag and she did her best to support you in your academic career. She lobbied to papa to pay for your tuition year in and out. She had hoped you would be pursuing your Ph.D. by now. Your engagement, however, is a whole new matter because she always thought you would be kind enough to marry well for her and we all know that Lucy Steele will not suit what she wanted for her first born son."_ _Explained Fanny a few months ago after finding out of his engagement._

Thus, Edward was mostly left to his own devices. He met with Christopher Brandon for a job at Delaford Bank and though he loved his work and his colleagues, he detested the man for taking away the one person he wanted – Elinor Dashwood.

He knew that he had no right to think so. After all, he was engaged to someone else and though he knew that there was really more than friendship there, he had to let go. Someone like Elinor deserves to be with the owner of the bank and not just some measly employee.

Yet, here he was on Christmas Eve – flipping channels to distract him from possibly sending an email greeting to Elinor. Lucy had gone home to apologize and try to win her father's good graces over the holidays. Alistair Steele may be a stubborn sort of man, but he only had one daughter and Lucy always knew how to make anyone love her so.

The clock soon struck midnight and he finally gave up watching television. He turned it off and finally opened his email account. Typing a short and simple greeting, he quickly clicked send before he could change his mind.

At Barton Park, Elinor was about to join a snoring Marianne in bed when her phone alerted her of an email. She quickly checked it and was surprised to see that the sender was no other than Edward.

To: EDashwood

Fr: ECFerrars

Subject: Christmas

Dear Elinor,

Thank you for your friendship during this difficult year. I do miss us chatting away in the faculty lounge. Here's a little something to show you that our discussions on Shakespeare, etc. was not put to waste.

Wishing you and your family a Happy Christmas!

Always,

Ed.

Attached in the email was an e-card and once Elinor clicked it, she saw the words of the Bard from Henry IV:

"Lack nothing; be merry."

She laughed and went to bed smiling.


	15. Chapter 13: You Are Cordially Invited

_Author's Note: Again, apologies for the delay. I hope this longer chapter will be able to make up for it. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter Thirteen: You are Cordially Invited**

Edward Ferrars was getting accustomed to his new routine. He always knew that by working at Delaford, he would need to work long hours and slowly, he was beginning to feel the workload. Regardless, he was happy for the work and, quite surprisingly, was beginning to favor it to his academic career. As the bank's Corporate Social Responsibility Manager, he was tasked to develop, plan and execute projects to help the local communities and various organizations. Thus, most of his days were spent in meetings and talking to various people, both in the bank and outside.

Surprisingly, he's also developed a somewhat close friendship to Christopher Brandon and though they've never discussed his impending nuptials or the state of Christopher's friendship with the Dashwoods (Elinor in particular), they've shared numerous conversations with topics of mutual interest. They found each other's company pleasing and gravitated towards each other's opinion when a second one was needed. Thus, it was of no surprise that he found himself coming home late after joining Christopher for dinner and discussing strategies in several projects he was working on.

Swiftly, he hanged his coat and placed his keys on the key holder. Then he moved towards the kitchen with the intent of getting a glass of water when he saw a note with his name on the counter. Curiously, he picked it up and upon reading its contents, didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

Elinor, who just finished her last class for the day, was in the cafeteria falling in line to get some tea when she overheard the news. She really wasn't interested at first, but when he heard his name, she couldn't help it.

"So, he finally married eh! Good for Mr. Ferrars! I'm a little, bit jealous! Been following him for quite some time." said the girl gaily.

"Yes, so am I. I do love his work so! Got married to Lucy Steele, in fact! It was quite sweet actually. Somewhat of a secret ceremony over the weekend with only his immediate family members. Then, the wedding video was posted online and it garnered so many views! The whole student body probably saw it because Vice Chancellor Steele was in it and if you look closely, he's actually seen crying while walking the bride down the aisle." Added the companion nonchalantly

Hence, Elinor forgot the tea and went home immediately to cry her heart out.

* * *

Mrs. Dashwood noticed it the moment Elinor, who was being uncharacteristically jolly, entered the apartment. The Dashwood ladies, sans Margaret, was enjoying a tasteful dinner prepared by Mrs. Dashwood to celebrate Marianne's good health and impending graduation – after announcing her recital date. Elinor, who seemed more robust than usual, practically squeezed Marianne in delight and proposed that they pop open the red wine especially reserved for special occasions.

It was with a silent nod towards her mother that Marianne opted to wash the dishes so Mrs. Dashwood can approach Elinor who was lounging with her glass on their sofa.

"What are you so happy about, Eli?" asked Mrs. Dashwood with some concern.

"Have you heard of the good news?"

"What news?" probed Mrs. Dashwood

"Edward married Lucy over the weekend."

A pot fell unceremoniously, though by accident, in the sink and a bit of clang could be heard. Marianne eyed her mother and placed all her efforts back to washing the pot and dishes. On the other hand, Mrs. Dashwood continued on with Elinor.

"Dearest, are you alright?" asked Mrs. Dashwood, joining Elinor for a drink and gently draping her arm around her shoulder.

"Yes. Quite."

"You were always one for short answers and at times, I thought that when you do so, everything is alright. But then again, it is not quite, isn't it dearest?"

"Yes. Not, quite." Replied Elinor as she placed her head on her mother's shoulders and wept.

* * *

Christopher heard the doorbell ring. Checking his clock and seeing that it was close to midnight, he languidly approached the door, wondering who would look for him at this time of the night. Looking at the security screen mounted on the wall, he saw it was Edward Ferrars and quickly opened the door to let him in.

"Edward! This is a surprise. Please, have a seat in my living room. I'll get us something to drink." He encouraged, getting the man's coat and hanging in it. Then, he went to his kitchen to get two bottles of beer and as he walked back to his living room, saw his guest was still standing, somewhat looking lost, in the middle of the room.

Despite his more recent earnings, Christopher lived in the same art-district apartment he had prior to his father and brother's untimely death. It was sparsely furnished and industrial in look with the shown pipes painted black and the cement floors remaining untouched. The bare space was meant to be his painting studio when he was younger. When he joined the army, he used it to store his things. Now, as the head of Delaford Bank, he used it as a respite from eventful days in the office.

"Edward. Please do have a seat." He encouraged yet again, placing Edward's bottle of beer on the coffee table while he took a seat on his lounger, facing the stiff man.

"I'm sorry. I don't think this is a social call, Mr. Brandon." Edward replied formally.

"Mr. Brandon?" Christopher asked quizzically for never in his time working with Edward did they stoop to such formalities

"Yes. I've come to ask, once and for all, what is really between you and Elinor Dashwood."

"What do you mean?" he probed, taking another sip of his beer.

"I've seen you go out and I'm not entirely deaf. I've heard from several people in the office that you often frequented Barton Park over the weekends to visit the Dashwoods. Are you in a romantic relationship with Elinor Dashwood?" Edward asked bluntly.

"No." was Christopher's equally blunt reply.

"No?"

"No." his eyebrow raised amusingly

"So. You are not with, I mean in a relationship with, Ms. Dashwood – Elinor?" Edward bumbled, surprised by Christopher's response.

"No, I am not."

They shared a brief pause only to be broken by Edward, who was more confused and yet thrilled by Christopher's revelation, when he said:

"Yet, you've been to visit her and seeing you both in London made me think. Sally from the office said you ordered a fairly large Christmas gift to be delivered to a _Ms. Dashwood_ in Barton Park over Christmas."

"Ah. Yes. Well. I did have a fairly expensive keyboard sent to Ms. **Marianne** Dashwood."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh."

Edward could not fathom a reply and so he sat on the leather couch and took a long sip from the bottle of beer. Amusedly, Christopher observed him and when he noted that Edward's bottle was half empty, he said:

"Are you not to be married to Ms. Steele, Edward? As amusing our conversation to be, I'm quite worried why an engaged man as yourself is asking about Marianne's sister?"

"I've just gotten word that my brother and Ms. Steele got married over the weekend. It was a bit hush hush and all, but they seemed to have been thrown together when Lucy was here in London attending a conference and over Christmas when Robert attended a dinner with Alistair Steele and his daughter in attendance." Explained Edward

"Being the understanding older brother you are, you've wished them well and all that." Filled Christopher, finishing his own bottle of beer and going back to the kitchen for more

"Well, yes. _And all that._ So, I find myself now able to finally pursue the woman I do really want who happens to be the very same woman who was with you that night we first met. I had thought she was seeing you and assumed that you were on a date." Edward concluded.

"No. We were, in fact, talking about Marianne." Replied Christopher from the kitchen. A bottle of some sort could be heard opening.

"Yes. I realize now that I've been such a fool." Admitted Edward with a sigh, finishing his bottle of beer and placing it back on the coffee table.

Christopher returned to the living room area with two glasses of scotch in his hands and handed one to his guest. Swiftly, he offered a toast and said:

"Well, now that's all cleared up, I expect invitations to your wedding. Especially this one. To you and Elinor!"

* * *

Three hard knocks alerted them that someone was at the door. Mrs. Dashwood, Marianne and Elinor, knowing full well it was Christopher Brandon, kept their seats at the dining room.

"Mags! Christopher is here! Make sure you bring your archery equipment with you." Reminded Marianne, making sure her own bow was with her and bottles of water were ready for them.

"Yes! I'm coming!" Replied Margaret, rushing to the door to open it only to be surprised by their guest.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, giving him a tight hug.

"Hello, Margaret! How are you?" he greeted, returning her tight embrace

Marianne and Elinor shared alarmed looks while Mrs. Dashwood proceeded to the door to greet him.

Three hard knocks alerted them that someone was at the door. Mrs. Dashwood, Marianne and Elinor, knowing full well it was Christopher Brandon, kept their seats at the dining room.

"Mags! Christopher is here! Make sure you bring your archery equipment with you." Reminded Marianne, making sure her own bow was with her and bottles of water were ready for them.

"Yes! I'm coming!" Replied Margaret, rushing to the door to open it only to be surprised by their guest.

"Edward! It's been months!" she exclaimed, giving him a tight hug

"Hello, Margaret! How are you?" He greeted, returning her tight embrace

Marianne and Elinor shared alarmed looks while Mrs. Dashwood proceeded to the door to greet him.

"Edward! We weren't expecting you! Margaret is right, it's been months since your last visit." Cleared Mrs. Dashwood, showing him to the dining area where Elinor and Marianne continued to be seated.

"Well, yes. I'm sorry. It's been a busy year." He explained

"I heard you got sacked from the Uni!"

"Mags!" Hushed Marianne

"Well, yes. There's that. Um. I work with, actually for, Christopher Brandon now at Delaford Bank." He awkwardly exclaimed

"Yes! We were expecting him. He's supposed to take Mags and I today for some archery lessons down at the gardens with John." Added Marianne

"Well. Yes. Um. He told me so yesterday."

An awkward silence filled the room and Mrs. Dashwood cut it short by asking:

"How are you finding your work at Delaford Bank?"

"Good. Very nice. Christopher is a great boss and my colleagues are all superb in what they do."

"Are you still staying in London?" Asked Mrs. Dashwood

"Yes. The same apartment. My bachelor's pad." He said wryly

"I'm sure Lucy has done well in trying to add a more feminine touch." Said Marianne cordially and with no hint of disdain - a feat that Elinor thought needed good recognition

"Lucy?" Asked a confused Edward

"Yes. Lucy. Is she not with you in your apartment?" Asked Mrs. Dashwood

"Um. No. Lucy is staying at my family's London h-h-home with my mother and R-Ro-Robert." Explained Edward, stammering a bit.

"Such a modern arrangement you have with your wife." Coughed Mrs. Dashwood

"No. You s-s-see―"

"Wife? Wait. I thought, Eli―" Remarked Margaret which was cut short by Marianne's elbow to her rib

"Is Lucy well? It seems you had a short honeymoon." Said Marianne, trying to defuse the tension with Mags' earlier comment.

"No. There seems to be a mistake."

"With your travel arrangements?" Asked Mrs. Dashwood

"No. With Lucy."

Marianne snorted.

"I mean, with what you all think about me and Lucy."

An awkward silence ensued and with a sigh, Edward explained:

"Lucy broke up with me and informed me that she has started dating my brother, Robert. They have been spending time together in London and seemed to form a connection. Honestly, they seem better suited than Lucy and I were. Anyway, they got married last weekend and just got back from a short honeymoon. They'll be staying with my mother in our family home as Robert's website and food critique business is still in its early stages."

Finally, a sound came from Elinor and though the rest of her family were confused, she and Edward shared a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asked Mags

"I think that's Christopher at the door." Said Marianne, alarming every one of the non-existent knock she heard and getting her things ready to go.

"I didn't hear anything." Objected Margaret

I'll be accompanying you to the gardens, Marianne and Margaret." Declared a grinning Mrs. Dashwood, ushering her youngest daughter, who was still quite confused, out the door.

Thus, Elinor and Edward were alone, laughing still.

"Elinor?" Breathed Edward after a few minutes of laughing together.

"Yes?" Wiping her tears away from so much laughter

"I was with Lucy before I met you." He explained

"I know."

"It was stupid really, as I am prone to be, and I should have known better. Then everything blew out of proportion, and Alistair Steele happened and it was such a mess."

"It was."

"But if you'd have me, I'd prove to you that I can be better because you do make me better, Elinor. So, what'd you say? Will you be with me?"

"Yes. I will."

And finally, they kissed.


	16. Chapter 14: To A Wedding

_Author's Note: This one came quicker than expected. I'm done with 90% of the story so I'll be posting daily from now on. I did have to change the rating due to how the next chapters went. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter Fourteen: To A Wedding

To Elinor's amusement and to the rest of the Dashwoods' delight, Edward proposed properly a month after his surprise visit to their home in Barton Park. The news of this happy event reached both John Middleton and Mrs. Jennings who then asked when the wedding would take place.

"There's no need to wait, really. We might as well marry in the courthouse tomorrow with my family as witness." Remarked Elinor

"I am prone to abrupt and rash decisions." Quipped Edward winking at Elinor for good measure.

However, it was Marianne's insistence that they have the most romantic ceremony possible and with the thought of her sister coming back to her old sensibilities, Elinor agreed.

"John and Fanny might even die of a heart attack!" laughed Margaret

* * *

"You do know Margaret's prediction might be quite accurate." Said Elinor one night as they took a walk, hand-in-hand, around Barton Park's garden.

"About John and Fanny? I had thought it would be my mother who would be more likely to suffer a heart attack. I guess I do have to tell them soon. I don't think it would be much of an issue anyway since Lucy and Robert are happy together and I'm happy with you." He replied, squeezing her hand.

"Will your mother come to the wedding?"

"She might. It depends on how she will take the news. We should probably have dinner with them all and break the news to them. Lucy, being Lucy, would probably diffuse the tension.

Several nights later while having dinner at the Ferrars' family home, Edward announced his engagement to Elinor and Lucy diffused the tension by announcing that she was three weeks pregnant. Fanny did not faint though John did choke on his pudding and to the relief of everyone, Mrs. Ferrars did not suffer a heart attack. The Ferrars matron thanked both her sons for such happy news. To Edward she said:

"I knew you and Lucy would have never made a good match. This one" ―to the slight dismay of Elinor to be addressed as such "―suits you better."

To Robert, she ordered:

"If it is a boy, you should name him after your father."

Thus, it was after that dinner that Elinor and Edward went full blast with their wedding planning. The date was set sometime in May and the happy couple then proceeded to their task.

* * *

Marianne, was asked by Elinor to be her maid-of-honor and Margaret was tasked to be her bridesmaid. Edward, having heard from Robert that he and Lucy could not make the date due to a food conference in Madrid, asked Christopher Brandon to be his best man. John Middleton offered the use of Barton Park's garden and coordinated to set up the tent where the reception would be.

Mrs. Jennings, knowing full well that the young couple was cash strapped, offered to buy Elinor's dress. When she declined any refusal from the bride-to-be, she simply exclaimed:

"This is the happiest I've been for quite some time! I do love weddings!"

* * *

January passed quickly and as February came, Margaret prepared for both her duties as Elinor's bridesmaid and her Army application.

"Marianne!" greeted Margaret over the phone one afternoon.

"What's up, Mags? Anything wrong?" she asked with a tone of protectiveness.

"I'm in a bind. I have a huge favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"I forgot to retrieve my letter of recommendation from Christopher last weekend. I need it for my army application. Would it be possible for you to go to town and get it from him? I need to pass all the requirements soon."

Thus, it was with nothing but sisterly love (or so Marianne said to herself) that she went to London and to Delaford Bank's office to look for Christopher. It was Wednesday and downright the end of a busy day when she bumped into Edward in the reception area.

"Marianne! This is a surprise! What are you doing here?" he greeted, giving her future sister-in-law a hug.

"I'm on a quest for Mags. She needs her letter of recommendation for the army and I think she tapped Chris to write it. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to pick it up from him over the weekend." Explained Marianne as Edward ushered her in the office.

"I see. Well, I'll get a file from my desk I'm supposed to give him and I'll walk you to his office." He replied, moving towards what Marianne now assumed his area and got a folder filled with documents and led her to another end of the office.

"How are you doing before the big day, Edward? Excited?" conversed Marianne as they walked pass some of the Delaford employees

"Quite. Happy, I think is a better word." He replied to Marianne smiling wide.

"Well, since you're here. I do have to do the usual 'If you hurt my sister' speech and all." She joked, slightly punching him on the arm.

"Trust me, the idea of facing you, Mags and Mrs. Dashwood will help me stay in line for the rest of my life." He laughed, leading her to an old lady which, Marianne assumed, was Christopher's secretary.

"Sally, is Christopher in?" Edward asked

"Edward! Dropping something? He's in there and ending a business call. I'm sure he'll be out in a few minutes." Replied the old lady, eyeing Marianne critically.

"Oh yes. This is Marianne, Marianne Dashwood." Introduced Edward with a smile

"Pleasure to meet you." Replied Marianne, offering her hand to a shocked looking Sally

"Yes! It is a pleasure! It's you! Finally!" greeted Sally in return, shaking Marianne's hand swiftly.

Confused, she looked from the old lady to Edward who was silently laughing. Even before she could respond to such a greeting, their introduction was interrupted with a familiar voice saying:

"Well this is a surprise."

Whirling around, Marianne saw Christopher leaning by his office door, clad in a three-piece black suit.

"Christopher!" she greeted with such a happy voice that momentarily made his brain melt and heart burst.

"I heard from Margaret that you'd be dropping by to get this." He replied, showing her an envelope between his fingers.

"Indeed and I am dropping by to give you this." Added Edward, handing him the file.

"Good. Good. Are we still meeting tomorrow?" he asked to Edward

"Yes. Yes. Nine sharp." He replied, waving at the two of them and going back to his desk.

"If there's nothing else, I'd better be off as well." Mentioned Sally, smiling at Marianne and Christopher.

"Yes. Have a good day, Sally." Said Christopher as they watch the old lady hobble towards the exit.

"What was that about?" asked Marianne

"Edward not being deaf." He muttered under his breath

"What?"

"Nothing."

Silence.

"So. This is where you work?" asked Marianne, trying to remove the awkwardness between them.

"Yes." He replied with a smile, showing her to his office as he also handed her Margaret's recommendation letter.

"Looks very clean." She commented.

"I do try." He laughed, packing his backpack for the day. Once that was through, he asked:

"Any plans for dinner?"

"Not really. I'll probably be off to catch the train home." She replied and started moving towards the door as well.

"I'd love to give you a lift if you wouldn't mind?" offered Christopher

"Wouldn't mind what?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.

Wordlessly, he handed her a motorcycle helmet as he himself held one with his backpack. Surprised, Marianne eyed him and he gave a sheepish smile in return which endeared her more to him and his many surprises. She simply held on to the helmet and hand in hand, they walked out of Delaford Bank towards the parking lot.

They spent the rest of the night riding back to Barton Park on his Vintage BMW Bike, stopping by a fish and chips shop for a quick dinner, laughing and conversing the rest of the night through.

* * *

As May approached and the wedding details sorted out, Marianne tackled her own big event – her graduation concert. Composition finalized with her mentor, the auditorium was scheduled for her performance and the University's Music faculty, together with her close family and friends, went to see her perform.

She took a quick peek from the curtains and saw the audience gathering. Mrs. Jennings and John Middleton sat together with her mother and Margaret. Meanwhile, Elinor sat with Edward a row behind where another seat remained unoccupied.

She sighed, quite disappointed, though she knew she had no reason to be. She had given the ticket to Christopher, hoping that he'd come to see her perform. After all, it was through his generous Christmas present that she was finally able to fully work on her final composition piece. In addition, a part of her wanted to continue to spend time with him after that night on his motorbike. Truthfully, she knew that she didn't really deserve his friendship and knew quite well that she shouldn't expect him to be at her beck and call. Nonetheless, despite the hard truths Marianne drilled herself about Christopher, she was beginning to enjoy his company and was still a tad disappointed when he saw his seat to be empty.

The lights dimmed and she was signaled to start. Gracefully, she stepped on stage, went to the piano and began her concerto. Minutes later when she ended, the audience gave her a standing ovation. She smiled happily, seeing her mentor and the rest of the faculty nod in approval at her composition pieces. She saw Margaret and her Mother, the elder lady teary eyed. Then she heard someone whistle and she saw that it was John Middleton, being the proud relative and cheering her on together with Mrs. Jennings. Edward and Elinor were smiling and cheering for her. However, the seat next to Edward remained unoccupied.

Giving a final bow, she walked towards the back stage and was equally surprised to see Christopher Brandon, in a three-piece navy suit, holding a tasteful bouquet of red roses while smiling at her. Without much thought, she ran towards him, smiling as he opened his arms to catch her in an embrace.

Later that night when their celebration at Mrs. Jennings' penthouse ended and all the champagne and congratulatory cake were gone, Marianne walked Christopher to his car. The wind was a bit chilly and they looked quite the handsome pair with her in her black gown wrapped in his coat while he walked in his suit, tie loose though vest still tight.

"I took a quick look before the performance started and you weren't on your seat. I had thought you wouldn't come." She said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I did time my seating as I did not want you to see the flowers prior to your performance. Then, upon you finishing, I exited quickly to the backstage. I was not sure how you would have felt me giving you the bouquet in such a public setting." He explained, giving her a small smile that showed her his true insecurities when it comes to her.

"You do know that I would have ran to you even if everyone could see us, right?" she clarified, wrapping her arm around his as they walked towards his car.

He could not really reply. How could he? Especially when her arm effortlessly wrapped around his and never in a million years did he thought that she, Marianne Dashwood of Unit 8B at Barton Park, would allow herself to be close to him like this.

They reached his car and for a moment, they leaned against his trunk, enjoying the easy company they afforded. Marianne let go of his arm, but looked up to him and said:

"Thank you for the flowers and for coming despite your busy schedule."

"Your welcome." He replied though deep inside he wanted to say: _'Anything for you.'_

"Now that my final composition piece is done and University is over, I find myself with so much time on my hands." She babbled on, wanting to continue to converse with him

"You still have Elinor's bridal shower." Reminded Christopher with a boyish grin

"And you have Edward's stag night." She replied in return

"Touché" he jested, smiling at her and said:

"I'm having a little difficulty finding the perfect gift for them. Is there anything you know that they'd want for their big day?"

Marianne thought for a moment for she had the same thoughts since Edward and Elinor's announcement. Softly, she replied:

"I had heard from Elinor that she and Edward found it difficult to find a wedding band for their reception. Thus, they ended up hiring a DJ though they were really hoping for a band that would play Elinor's favorite song for their first dance. Maybe you can work your magic?"

Christopher laughed and responded by saying:

"I'll try my best."

* * *

Marianne and Margaret wore matching blue gowns though the younger Dashwood's dress had sleeves while her sister's had straps. They both held small bouquets of white roses and when the priest proclaimed Edward and Elinor man and wife, they stood up, clapped with the rest of the congregation and followed the newlyweds out the door chaperoned by the groomsman and the best man.

* * *

At the reception, Edward and Elinor charmed their guests with enthusiasm. Elinor's colleagues from the university came while Edward's colleagues from Delaford Bank were also there. Christopher Brandon, being Edward's best man, was also present although currently, he was missing from Marianne's side.

"Mr. Middleton! Have you seen Christopher?" asked Marianne, asking their building administrator who was busy instructing the man assigned to the open bar.

"He's backstage getting ready with the band." Explained John who handed Marianne a glass of white wine while he had a glass of scotch for himself.

"Band? There's no band. Elinor wanted one, but they ended up hiring a DJ instead." Replied Marianne, confused as ever.

"Well, Brandon might have done something about that. He's there right now setting up with the boys." He laughed, drowning his glass of scotch.

"This, I have to see for myself." She declared, crossing the room only to be stopped when the stage curtains dropped and there in front were four men dressed in tuxedos holding various instruments and the best man in his wedding tuxedo, his bowtie undone, holding on to an acoustic guitar and approaching the microphone.

"No way." Whispered Marianne, shocked at this other side of her friend who then announced:

"I heard that the bride and groom really wanted a wedding band for their first dance. So, instead of paying one" ―and applause and laughter from the rest of the guest could be heard "―I decided to make one for them instead. So, here's to you, Edward and Elinor!"

With that, he started playing the guitar and started singing an American pop song Elinor proclaimed to be her favorite. Smiling, Edward led his wife to the dance floor and the happy couple began to dance as the audience looked on at the romantic scene.

Christopher Brandon, the shy and quiet man who Marianne proclaimed an old bore, captivated each and everyone in the room by playing the guitar whilst singing. Though he was not as good as a singer as Marianne, he certainly knew how to and to reveal this side of him for Elinor and Edward endeared him to her and to everyone else in the room. Slowly, other couples went to the dance floor to join the newlyweds in their slow dance. Despite everyone standing and moving about, Marianne continued to look at Christopher with eyes surprised and lips with a slight smile.

From where Elinor was dancing, she saw Marianne transfixed towards her husband's best man's musical performance.

It seems Christopher just gained a fan.

* * *

The song ended and Christopher handed the guitar to another member of the band. They started playing more upbeat songs and as Christopher went down the stage he was then greeted by Marianne.

"You didn't!" squealed Marianne, giving him a short hug

"Yes, I did!" he laughed, returning her embrace

"I didn't even know you played guitar!"

"I do have some secrets."

"Not a secret now, is it?"

"Well, I do have others, like dancing. May I?" he asked with a smile though Marianne noticed that there was a hint of doubt in his eyes.

To erase any reservations from his thoughts, she smiled back and held her friend's hand as she led them to the dance floor.

Later on, Elinor managed to get a dance with Christopher and she simply said:

"You will take care of her, won't you?"

"I will." He replied earnestly

"Thank you."

"No, Elinor. Thank you." He responded, waltzing the bride back to her groom.

* * *

Edward and Elinor continued to charm their guests well into the night and a little before midnight, they left for their honeymoon in Cornwall. As the party died down and the guest went their own way home, with Mrs. Jennings going up to her penthouse saying that she might sleep well into next week, Marianne walked Christopher back to his car – a habit that was beginning to be a tradition for the both of them.

"Are you sure you should be out at night in this cold?" he asked, giving her his tuxedo jacked so she can cover herself.

"I'm fine. A bit cold but it's nearing summer soon."

"Yes. Any plans for the summer?" asked Christopher, placing his guitar case in his trunk.

"None really. I have a month and a half more to go before my audition with the symphony. Why?"

"Well, I do have a few weeks off and I was hoping to go somewhere warmer for the summer."

"Where do you have in mind?"

"Maybe a little trip back to Asia? I was mostly there for Beth and business. I never got to go around and I was hoping to go to some of the better beaches."

"Christopher Brandon, Beach Bum. I would have never known." Quipped Marianne, smiling at him

"Well, I was hoping you could join me and you can see it for yourself." Invited Christopher smoothly

"Me?"

"I cannot imagine going on holiday with anyone else. Margaret once mentioned that you've always hated the cold and activities that had anything to do with the snow. I admit, I'm not a big fan myself as I've always loved warmer temperatures. I fly frequently so I have those airline points and you wouldn't have to think of bringing any money except for what you ladies call 'shopping' and all that. So, what do you say?" he asked, looking at her with the same smile he had earlier. Like earlier that night during the reception, he had the same look of doubt in his eyes and Marianne wondered if he always thought she would say no to him.

"Marianne?" he prodded when she simply continued to stare at him without a response.

"Yes! Of course, I would love to go on holiday with you!" she exclaimed while smiling at him, erasing the doubt in his eyes once again.


	17. Chapter 15: Getaway

Chapter Fifteen: Getaway

Marianne and Christopher left for Asia a week after Elinor and Edward's wedding. Hours inside an airplane sitting awkwardly side by side later, they landed in Manila and he surprised her by chartering a private jet to the island of Boracay - known for its white sand beaches and crystal clear waters. Upon arriving, they were whisked to their private villa which, to Marianne's delight, afforded them their own private pool, patch of the beach and a piano for her use.

"It's beautiful." She breathed as she took in the sight from the living area while sitting on the small piano especially added for her.

"I called them in advance and asked them to add a piano so you can practice before your big audition. I'm glad you liked it." He replied, standing next to her.

"This is too much, Christopher!" she admonished, caressing the keys and playing a simple tune.

"Well, you can't do anything about it now!" he laughed, discarding his things on the nearest table. He took her hand so she can stand up and led her away from the piano and to the outside so they may see the rest of the beach area.

They spent their first day of their getaway exploring their villa and the private beach that came with it. When night came, they had dinner at the resort's restaurant and feasted on various sea food and coconut drinks. When they went back to the villa to sleep, they parted ways with Marianne taking the Master's Bedroom with Christopher's insistence while he settled himself in the other room.

* * *

The rest of their days were spend in similar fashion with various beach activities that delighted them both. Christopher was surprised when both Marianne turned out to be an avid swimmer and enjoyed snorkeling. Then, several days were spent on a boat, touring one island to another. Another day was spent touring the island on a motorbike with Christopher driving and Marianne's hands tight on his waist as he speed up the hill. As they reached the highest peak, the guide showed them a cliff and down below, the crystal clear water.

"The guide says we can jump if we want to. A boat is nearby to fetch us." He explained to her with a giddy smile, excited for the adrenaline rush though her face seemed that he rather go back via the motorbike. Thus, he goaded:

"Are you chicken?" knowing full well how to press her buttons to motivate her so.

"Never!" she replied automatically.

"Prove it." He whispered to her ear and slowly, Marianne stripped her clothes. Clad in her swimsuit, she approached the edge of the cliff.

"You go first!" she demanded of him and just like her, he removed his shirt and approached the edge of the cliff.

"Shall we do it together?" he offered, winking at her though Marianne noted that even up to this point, there was a hint of doubt in his eyes that she continuously wanted to remove.

Hand in hand they stepped closer to the edge. Their guide instructed them and on a count of tree, they plunged towards the water.

There was something about the jump, of letting go and having Christopher do this with her that made everything clear to Marianne. Maybe it was the wind on her face or their dive down the water that made her realize what she wanted all along. Slowly, she swam back up and started laughing, moving towards Christopher who automatically reached for her as well. She continued to laugh and it was his soft and gentle sigh at seeing her so happy that endeared her even more.

"My word, I made Marianne Dashwood laugh." He whispered to her laughing form, smiling at his achievement.

Her happiness knew no bounds and due to her laughter, she could not entirely explain her realization during those few seconds between the edge of the cliff and the water so she decided to show him instead. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him and when they finally broke free for air she replied:

"No. You, Christopher Brandon, have made me very happy."

* * *

That night, they had dinner in their villa, facing their private pool. Afterwards, they laid side by side on the daybed to watch the many stars that graced the night. Hesitantly, Christopher faced her and asked:

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to." She replied, looking straight ahead at the stars though her ears were all his.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Why did you want to kiss me?"

"Because. I told you, you make me very happy."

"Do I?" he asked, voice filled with the doubt that Marianne knew was mostly because of how she used to treat him.

Silence started and as the seconds turned into minutes, Marianne couldn't take it so she moved to face him and she kissed him once again. Though he responded, she noticed he was hesitant in returning it so she kissed him deeper until he wrapped his arm around her.

She broke off for air and gingerly leaned her forehead on his.

"That's why." She said and explained further by saying:

"I can't really explain it, but the closest I can to describing it is by showing you so, I do."

"Thank you." He whispered, amazed at the fact that Marianne Dashwood, the very woman who occupied his every waking thought and dreams at night, was in his arms.

* * *

Christopher never pushed for more than kissing her and Marianne did not opt to take it a notch higher though they continued to spend every night together since then. Christopher moved to the master bedroom with Marianne and would consistently wake up earlier than she would for a morning jog on the beach. This time alone afforded Marianne to get ready for the day and take a leisurely bath. By the time Christopher was back, he'd take a quick shower and they'd start their day together with a simple breakfast in their villa. They would then proceed to lounging in the beach or go for a walk so they can check the many shops and buy souvenirs.

One night, as Christopher slept, Marianne felt restless and proceeded to the piano. The night was deep and she knew that there was no point in playing because it will probably disturb Christopher and everyone else nearby.

She itched to play and yet, did not know what.

"What's wrong?" Christopher asked, joining her on the piano bench.

She shrugged and replied:

"I want to play, but can't think of a song to play."

"May I?" he asked, placing her hands on top of his so she can follow his movements.

He started playing the finale of one of the newer musicals in the West End. Her hand rested on top of his and he started signing, as he proceeded to the higher note of the song, he leaned his head slightly, signaling her to continue and sing it.

Finally, with their voice blending, they ended together. Smiling, she said:

"Thank you." She expressed, placing her head on his shoulders.

She was so thankful for him, the man who was there and the man who loved her even when he thought that she wouldn't. She was so grateful for his kindness and generosity, knowing full well that he was always willing to give without hesitation even if he knew that there will never be any returns. Marianne, realizing full well the type of man he is, often wondered how he could even like someone like her – poor, insensitive and prone to stupid decisions.

"You're welcome." He replied, his eyes displaying that sense of amazement that Marianne often notice with him as if he was in wonder as to how she could thank someone like him.

 _"_ _What have I ever done to deserve you, Christopher?'_ she thought while looking at him against the pale moonlight, the sound of waves crashing from afar.

And they proceeded to go back to the bedroom and sleep.


	18. Chapter 16: Gala

Chapter Sixteen: Gala

The next day, Marianne woke up with Christopher handing her coffee.

"Good morning." He greeted, handing her the warm cup as he sipped his own.

"Good morning. Not jogging today?" she asked, taking a quick sip from her own mug and gently lifting herself

"No. Not today. I have a bit of surprise for you." He revealed, smiling at her.

"You spoil me." She accused

"You like it." He countered

"Yes. I do." She admitted, giving him a quick kiss on the cheeks.

"Well, this is for us."

He showed her two gala tickets for a musical – the very same they were singing last night. However, upon reading the details, she saw that it was for tomorrow and in another country.

"How can we―" she tried to ask but even before she could continue her sentence, he explained:

"I made the arrangements this morning while you were sleeping. As you can see, the show is in Singapore and we are currently in the Philippines. So, we can fly back to Manila this afternoon. Hop on a plane to Singapore tonight and be there early morning tomorrow. Then we have the whole day to rest and prepare for the gala night."

"You arranged all of this earlier today?" she questioned

"I'm a very efficient man." He responded with a boyish smile

"Yes you are!" she agreed, placing her cup on the bedside and giving him a quick hug.

"Should I take that as a yes?" he asked, hoping for her confirmation

"Yes!" she exclaimed, smiling

* * *

As Christopher planned, they arrived in Singapore early morning and both were too tired to marvel at their grand suite and the view of the city that it afforded. They ended up sleeping for the rest of the morning and woke up a little before lunch. After a quick bite in the hotel's restaurant, they proceeded to go on their separate ways to shop for the night's formal attire.

Christopher, realizing that everything he packed would not suite for the musical's gala night, opted to look for a classic tuxedo but ended up buying a black suit, crisp white shirt and a dark blue silk tie. Upon his purchase, he ended up walking around the stores and picked up a few more items that he thought Marianne would like.

Meanwhile, Marianne decided to go for a navy blue dress with a V neck cut that left her back bare. She matched this with a dark blue shawl and the customary nude heels and clutch. At exactly 3 that afternoon, Marianne came back to their suite and started her preparations. After a luxurious bath, she proceeded to the master's bathroom to do her hair and make-up. Thus, Christopher was able to use the bath and afterwards, simply proceeded to fix himself. By 6, he was ready to go and by 6:30 he decided to remind Marianne of their schedule.

"Marianne, we must leave." He reminded, moving from the living area towards the dining area and fixing his tie and tie clasp.

"Yes! Just a few more minutes." She replied in shout from the bedroom.

Christopher rolled his eyes. Despite his careful planning, he realized that he did not even factor in the possibility that Marianne Dashwood, the perfect woman in his eyes, would be the type of girl who would take forever to get dressed. Still, he smiled because it was those little things, those little imperfections, which made her perfect in his eyes.

Then, he heard the bedroom door opening and he saw her.

His heart stopped and he knew, in that very moment, that even just the sight of her walking towards him can overwhelm him.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked consciously, her slender hand fixing an invisible crease.

He wanted to tell her that there was nothing wrong, that he looked like a goddess and that he felt unworthy of escorting her that night. Yet, he couldn't. Instead, he closed his gaping mouth and shook his head.

"Shall we?" she asked, moving towards him as he automatically offered his arm for her to hold.

"Yes. We shall." He replied happily.

* * *

They arrived at the theater through their hotel's car service and had enough time to mingle and take in the sights of the theater. Due to Singapore's heat and humidity, they opted not to buy coats though Marianne's scarf kept her comfortable with the cool air conditioning.

"Christopher? Is that you?" asked another British man amidst the sea of Singaporeans

"James! How are you, mate?" greeted Christopher warmly.

"Great. Great! Enjoying a bit of downtime here in Singapore. What are you doing here?" he asked, shaking Christopher's hand

"A bit of a holiday as well. By the way, this is Marianne Dashwood." He introduced with a smile

"Ah. Yes. Yes. I have _heard_ so much about you. Finally." Replied James, shaking Marianne's hand warmly

"Good things I hope." Replied Marianne, eyeing Christopher critically.

"Yes. I do think you know my wife." Explained James and as if on que, Dr. Charlotte Palmer joined them.

"Christopher! What a surprise! You too, Ms. Dashwood. Will you look at that? Both of you match!" Greeted the doctor, giving them both a friendly kiss on the cheeks and noting her blue dress and his blue tie.

"Yes! Coincidence. My tie, the dress and to see you both here." Exclaimed Christopher. He then looked at Marianne and explained:

"James Palmer is an old army buddy of mine and Middleton's. He now works as a consultant for Scotland Yard. Charlotte is his wife and as you know, a doctor in St. Barts."

"Imagine my surprise seeing you both here and I'm glad you look so well, Ms. Dashwood. No coughs or colds since you were at the hospital?" Added Charlotte.

"Marianne, please. I insist and no, I've been feeling very well. I wish to thank you, Dr. Palmer for the excellent care."

"Oh! None of that! Please, you must call me Charlotte as well." Replied Mrs. Palmer with a smile.

They chatted a bit more and once the show was about to start, parted ways to go to their seats. As the musical started, Christopher noticed that Marianne's eyes lit up and when one of the more romantic scenes between the main protagonist and the leading man started, her hand immediately searched his – something his hand obliged to willingly. By the time the play ended and they both heard the final song they played just a night before in their villa, Marianne's head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was comfortably draped around her shoulders. As they joined the rest of the audience in giving the cast a standing ovation, his arm briefly left her shoulders but quickly found itself back to her waist as he led her out of the theater and back to the receiving area to rejoin the Palmers for a drink.

As Marianne discussed the musical with the Palmers, he took it upon himself to get them a drink. White wine for her – as he knew he preferred from Elinor and Edward's wedding – and a bit of brandy on the rocks for him. From the bar, with two drinks in hand, he observed her discussing animatedly with his friends. Her back was bare and her hair pinned to perfection. She laughed at something Dr. Palmer quipped and from where he stood, noticed that her shawl, which was loose on her arm, nearly touched the ground.

Slowly, as if he was drawn to her like steel to a magnet, he walked back towards her. He moved closer and noticed that she was expecting him. He handed her the glass of wine and her side immediately latched to his while his free hand moved back to her waist.

"And how did you find it, Christopher?" asked James Palmer

"Bewitching." He said without missing a beat and gently tightening his hold on her.

By the time they parted ways with the Palmers, with a promise of getting together back in London, their car was waiting on the theater's driveway. Inside the vehicle, he wanted to wrap his arm around her but he did not want to lose hold of his hand which his now held. They arrived back to their hotel and he helped her out the car, still holding her hand and led her to the elevator. However, when they got back to their floor and as they walked down their hallway, he noticed that she was leading him and by the time they entered the suite, she pushed him against the door and kissed him senseless. Reacting immediately, he kissed her back and shifted her so he may pin her down the door.

"Marianne?" he asked, barely a whisper, as his lips moved from her lips towards her ears and down to her neck.

"Yes." She responded, dropping her clutch and shawl on to the floor as her fingers began to run through his hair and led him to a more passionate kiss.

Instantly, he lifted her and without breaking their kiss, carried her back to their bedroom while she busied her hands with removing his tie.

* * *

Marianne woke up the next day without much thought of what time it was. All she could remember was that it was late when they got back to their suite from the play and even later when they finally slept. Lazily, she stretched and as the back of her left hand proceeded to cover her eyes from the light, she felt something unusually cold against her skin.

Curiously, she opened her eyes wider and was quite surprised when she saw that on her left ring finger was the most beautiful diamond ring she ever saw. Putting the pieces together, she quickly scanned the room for Christopher and as the adrenaline started to kick in, she realized that he was not in the room but he can hear his voice from the living area. She got out of the bed and picked up his white shirt from the floor and put it on. Slowly, she opened the door and leaned on its frame as she looked at Christopher who was facing away from her and talking to someone on the phone.

The television was on and was displaying the business channel, but it was set on mute. The phone was locked between his ears and shoulder because his hands were busy with the hotel pen and pad, sketching. His voice went a notch higher and as he paused to hear the other person reason out, he responded in a firm and swift tone that broke no arguments. Then he said his goodbyes and allowed the phone to drop from his shoulders and on the couch, focusing his attentions to drawing.

She moved closer to him and saw that he was sketching last night's theater on the pad. He remained oblivious to her as he finished the sketch by drawing her bare back, laced with last night's dress and she couldn't help but grin at how romantic he really is. Gently, she made her presence known as not to surprise him and fluidly sat on his lap. His arms discarded the pen and paper in favor of wrapping them around her waist. She then kissed him deeply and was quite disappointed that even up to this point, he would somehow hesitate as if he continually asked for permission when it came to her.

"Marianne?" he asked, an eyebrow raised and the doubt filling his eyes once again.

"Yes." She replied, erasing any doubts he had about what she thought and explained by saying:

"When it comes to you, Christopher Brandon, my answer will always be a yes."

This made him smile, a smile so wide that Marianne wanted to see perpetually in his face, and he then proceeded to carry her from the living area and back to their bedroom to celebrate.

* * *

Elinor was having an intimate dinner with Edward in their apartment when her mobile rang. Seeing that it was Marianne, she picked it up and was instantly giggling and giving Edward a tight squeeze when her most beloved, infuriating and, at times, snobby sister told her of her engagement to her good friend, Christopher Brandon.

Meanwhile, Edward got a text from his boss that simply read:

"Need I say more?"


	19. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

I honestly never thought this day would come. Dressed in my uniform, 44 weeks later, here I am. 2nd Lieutenant Dashwood. As the ceremony is about to end and we are to go to the much awaited formal lunch and ball afterwards, I see a glimpse of my family in the crowd. My mother was seated between Mrs. Jennings and Mr. Middleton, smiling brightly at me. On their left were the newlyweds, Christopher and Marianne, tanned from their honeymoon in the Maldives. Beside them was Edward and Elinor – holding my sleeping niece, Esther, who inherited the Dashwood's dusty blonde hair. I snap back to reality as we end the parade and we are about to go in. I glance at them one more time and my chest swelled from the happiness of seeing my whole family and sharing this momentous occasion with them.

Entering the halls, I knew that not only did I make them proud, but my father as well. So many things have changed since he passed and though his untimely death made us incredibly sad, it also made us stronger individually. I sighed, knowing full well that if he was here with us, he would have been shocked at seeing his 'baby' in this uniform.

Thinking about it now, moving in to Barton Park was one of the best things to happen to us. Meeting Mrs. Jennings and Mr. Middleton opened us to new friends and wider perspectives. Without them, Elinor would have never afforded that beautiful wedding with Edward nor would Marianne have ever met Christopher (though she would have never met that cad, Dr. Willoughby, either).

Dr. Willoughby. It seemed forever now since he came into our lives. Last I heard (from John Middleton and Mrs. Jennings, of course) that his wife threw him out for good when she found out about Beth Williams though he continued to refuse to say that he is Brendan's father. Christopher has been a sweetheart about it though, introducing Marianne, and the rest of our family, to both Beth and Brendan prior to them getting married. Marianne took it upon herself to plan the boy's first birthday with Beth.

Now that both Eli and Mari are living in London with their husbands, Mama and I are quite comfortable in 8B. More importantly, our little family continues to grow and not only do I have a brother in Edward, but also in Christopher. Plus, with the birth of Esther, we now have a new baby to dote on in the family.

As the ceremony ends and we start to prepare for the luncheon, I pass by a mirror and see my reflection. I look so different yet quite familiar. From the corner of the mirror, I see my whole family moving towards me and as I approach them, I was enveloped with hugs from my sisters, congratulations from my brothers and felt a few tears from my mother.

THE END

 _Author's Note: Here we are! Thank you for all of your reviews and for taking the time to read this story. I'm so happy with the feedback and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Cheers!_


End file.
